Don't
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: Every story is a song fic. Riku and Sora love each other but there's only one problem... Kairi. this is major Kairi bashing don't like don't read read me
1. Don't let me fall for you

Hi There I'm back. I decided I wanted to write a Kingdom Hearts fic. I just want to say You don't like Kairi and you love Riku Sora pairings then you are just perfect for this fic had you going there didn't I.

Jade: God holds heart don't scare me like that.

Kayla: sorry smirks I know something you don't know.

Tera: What

Kayla: I own something now

Tera: OMG XX

Evil: Yep she wrote the songs in here That's right she wrote em you heard me

Tera: She got off her lazy ass and did something

Kaylathinks not really I was sitting in Physical Science and Algebra writing them

Evil: Where I guess we should start

Rain: Yea you guys are all lazy

Evil: shut up

Rain: Make me fatass

Evil: I'm not fat

Rain: Oh your right I'm so sorry Now get a move on it fatass

Evil: Bite me

Rain: I don't know where you've been

Jade: Kayla doesn't own Kindom Hearts or any characters sorry

Tera: And still doesn't own a computer

Kayla: Shut up watches Rain and Evil argue

Tera: hands her popcorn

Kayla: Yea there is a Simple Plan song in here. I love the song though enjoy

AN Note: My thoughts shall look like this/ ../. The song lyrics shall look like this /.../

So have fun guessing I hate the way the editing thing does it

/Riku's thoughts/

;Soras thoughts;

Don't Let Me Fall For You

Sora opened his eyes and stared at his roof. ;Why him? Why always him? This is wrong and that's that. Then why do I still dream of him. It was so long ago guess I just want things the way they were.; He stood and brushed his brown hair out of his face. ;Pointless; "Sora, you up there?" Sora smirked ;No I'm off dying or getting raped what do you think woman?; "Yea I'm up mom."/ I made Sora a sarcatic little bastard didn't I/ He pulled a black hoodie over his body the words "I see stupid people" written in red letters across the front. The blue jeans he pulled on where old and faded and riped at the knees. He pulled on an assortment of chains including his favorite silver crown necklace. He picked up a diamond stud and shoved it into his newly periced ear.

He jumped down the stairs backpack dragging behind him. "Good morning Sora sleep well?" ;Yea if you like dreams of screwing a guy to Kingdom Come; "Nuh." "Sora you can at least say more than nuh. I'm worried about you you know." "Yea gotta go." ;You don't care about me how could you. What am I saying god I'm not like this. It's all because of that damn dream.;

/There you are here I am

Acting like I don't give a damn

I watch you walk right by

You look at me and I look at you

Just like that I became the fool/

"Sora! Sora? Earth to Sora you there." Sora shook his head and looked at the hyber redhead that was now staring at him. "yea fine." ;If you like a red headed misquito sp bugging you; Sora flashed her a chessy smile. She returned the smile. ;you stupid little bitch I hate you. Why did I ever like you? Oh yea I was desprete cause I couldn't get him.; Sora walked while lost in thought when he ran into to something big. He fell back cursing under his breath. "Yo Sora watch where your going k. " Sora looked up into the sea green eyes he dreamed of. "Yea..Sorry." He took Riku's hand and brushed his butt off. He looked at riku before relizing that he was still holding his hand. Before he could say anything Riku let go./ God am I going crazy. Note to self stay collected in public Rape him in your mind later/ Sora looked over to watch the ocean send gental waves crashing into the sand.

"Sora... you ok?" Sora shrugged, "Define ok." Riku smiled. ;God he's bueatiful when he smiles; "You've been quite lately and avoiding Kairi. She's worried about you you know." ;Like I want her around me; "I'm fine ...as..long as your around." Sora's words were almost inaudiable but Riku heard./ Was he talking about me or Kairi? He is definitly lost lately /"Come on Sora, Riku we gotta go Wakka and Tidus are waiting at the park." The little red head grabbed Sora's hand. At the touch of her skin touching his he stiffened. Kairi didn't take notice but Riku saw the look of hate cross Sora's blue eyes./ What the fuck. Am I seeing things./ Riku shook his head. /Sora can't hate Kairi he loves her right/ "Come on Riku." Kairi's voice sliced through his thoughts. "Coming."

Sora walked behind the two keeping his distance. Riku glanced back before turning hishead quickly./ Is Sora mad at us. I'm so lost/ Riku slowed a bit till he was walking in step with Sora. "You ok?" "Yea fine." the boy never looked up from the ground. Riku taking this as a hint walked back up with Kairi.

/Walk right past me

Don't look back to see me

cause I don't know what I'd do

Don't let me fall for you/

Wakka and Tidus looked up at the three apporoching teens. Wakka let out a shrill whistle as Sora came closer. Tidus hit him playfully in the ribs. "What Sora looks hot today. Gothic but still hot." Sora looked at him his eyes some what dull. "Wow he didn't blush." he turned to Riku and Kairi, "what did you two do to him?" riku shrugged and Kairi looked back at Sora who turned his head away to hide his disgust. "Well are we going to eat or what?" tidus's stomach howled to be filled. Riku and Kairi came closer but Sora walked off. "Where ya going Sora?" Kairi stared after him. ;I'm going to hell where you belong you stupid whore.; /I really hate Kairi/"Nowhere I'm not hungry." He walked to a tree a good distance from the group he knew as his friends. Pulling out a cd player and headphones he wispeared" Three friends and a red headed bitch." He turned the volume all the way up to drown out the laughter coming from the red head.

Riku stared over to the tree where the brown haired boy sat. He was about to go over to him when Kairi grabbed his hand. "Where you going Riku." Riku looked at the girl who sora seemed to hate now. "I was going to check on Sora." Kairi looked down, "I don't think that's a good idea he seems upset it's best if we leave him alone." Riku look from the red head to Sora and sat down. Wakka looked over to Sora and stood. "I'll go check on Sora." Riku waited for the red head to give Wakka the same speech that she had just given him but none came. Wakka leaned against the tree and listen to Sora's voice as he sang. "Can you leave me here alone now. I don't wanna hear you say.That you know me. That I should be .Always doin what you say

Cuz I'm tryin to get today. And there's one thing I know. I don't wanna think about you. Think about me. Don't wanna figure this out. I Don't wanna think about you. Or think about nothin.Don't wanna talk this one out. I won't let you bring me down. Cuz I know. I don't wanna think about you. Don't wanna think about you" Tears started to caress Sora's cheeks,"When I wake up here tomorrow. Things will never be the same. Cuz I won't wait. Cuz you won't change. And you'll always be this way. Now I'm gonna get through today. And there's one thing I know. I don't wanna think about you. Think about me. Don't wanna figure this out. I don't wanna think about you. Or think about nothin. Don't wanna talk this one out. This time I won't let you bring me down. Won't let you shut me out. This time I know. I don't wanna think about you. Run away. Run away. Running as fast as I can. Run away. Run away. I'll never come back again. Run away. Run away. Don't wanna think about you. Think about me. Don't wanna figure this out. Don't wanna think about you. Think about me. Don't wanna talk this one out. I don't wanna think about you. Think about me. Don't wanna figure this out (figure this out). I don't wanna think about you. Or think about nothin. Don't wanna talk this one out. This time I won't let you bring me down (bring me down). Won't let you shut me out (shut me out). This time I know. I don't wanna think about you. Run away. Run away. I don't wanna think about you. Run away. Run away. I don't wanna think about you. Run away. Run away. I don't wanna think about you." Sora's voice faded away as the song ended,

/We've been friends for god knows how long

Falling in love would be all wrong

I don't want what to lose what we have

But when you look at me

Your all I need/

Wakka tapped Sora lightly on the shoulder. "You ok ya?" Sora shook his head. " No I'm not ok." Wakka looked at him. "What happen to you. You dress like a gothic. hot or not. and yoor avoiding your best friend. So you gonna tell me now what's wrong." He sat beside Sora. "It's all the red headed bitchs fault." He shoot a glare at Kairi. Wakka had to do a double take. "Wait you hate Kairi? Sora everyone thought you loved Kairi. What happened?" Sora smirked; Loved Kairi yea when Hell freezes over I only put up with her spoiled ass because he seemed to like her; " I never loved Kairi. I've been in love with...Riku." wakka looked at him then looked over at Riku who seemed unaware of the red head who was trying to get his attention. "Maybe you should tell Kairi then she'll back of.." sora looked at him.

"That little bitch knows. she found out when she tried to rape me." He covered his mouth eyes wideing. Wakka turned to him, "She did what!" Sora looked down ;Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap; "You heard me. she came to my house when my mom was out and tried to kiss me. I told her that the feeling wasn't mutual and she got pissed. She's a strong little bitch. She couldn't pin me down long enough though so.. she pulled out a knife." He rolled up his sleeves reveiling several deep cuts in his wrists."That little bitch cut me and it distracted me long enough for her to tie me down. She would cut deeper and deeper asking me who I loved so she could kill them. I tried not to tell or cry but then she started to pull off my pants. I didn't mean for it to slip. i had mumbled Riku I thought I had just thought it until she looked at me. She smiled that sweet smile and kissed me. She told me that she would have me soon enough after she got rid of Riku. I told her not to hurt him. She said she had other plans but if I went near him she'd kill him. i didn't know what to do so I've been keeping my distance, and the only way I can ever go near him again is if I sleep with her. And I can't do that."Sora buried his face into his sleeve.

"She's evil ya." wakka looked back to the girl laughing with Riku. "Don't act like you know cause she'll hurt him. Promise me." "I promise. Get with Riku if you love him before she gets him." Sora kept his face down," I'll try." wakka hugged Sora close before walking back to his friends. "How is he?" Riku looked at his friend. "Oh he's fine ya. Just a little tired and didn't want slow us down. He says he's sorry for worrying us. He might join us later." Wakka smiled at his friends who seemed relieved. Riku took another glance at Sora./ Somethings not right. Wait is he crying/

/Walk right past me

Don't look back to see me

Cause I don't know what to do

Don't let me fall for you/

Night creap along the sky as the temperature dropped. Sora had told the group that he was going home over an hour ago.Riku sighed as he waved goodbye to Kairi, Wakka, and tidus who waved back. Sora./ Where are you now. I know you didn't go home. So where did you go /then it hit him. "The secret place!" Riku ran to the cave. When he reached it there was Sora curled up against the wall throwing rocks of the picture him and Kairi made. "Sora?" Sora stiffened. ;No not here. Please God no; Sora looked at him then buried his head in his sweatshirt.

/Don't look me in the eye

Don't try to see how I feel inside

Just keep walking away

Let me keep my heart free

Don't let the confession pass my lips/

"Sora are you mad at Kairi?" Sora looked at him. "No I'm not mad at her. I'm pissed." Riku looked at Sora./ He's so different./ "Where's the carefree Sora I knew. Why are you dressing different and avoiding me. Sora I'm your best friend. What are you mad cause Kairi won't go out with you or something?" sora looked at him anger written on his face." No if anything she's mad at me cause I won't go out with her cause I love you!" Sora's face grew a bright red. Riku's eyes got wider. "You what.?" Sora looked at him. "You heard me. I love you Riku and not Kairi. I never loved her I only put up with her cause you seem to like her." Sora lowerede his face. Riku cupped Sora's face and wispeared into his ear," I love you Sora. only you."

/Just keep walking

Don't look at me

Cause I don't know what I'd do

Don't let me

No Don't let me

Don't let me fall for you/

Jade:OO

EvilOO

RainOO

TeraOO Holy crap that was better then the Fruba ones.

Jade: Much better

Evil: Nods Kairi's a bitch

Rain: And ugly

Kayla: That's right we're Kairi bashers. I don't like her becuase i believe Riku and sora should be together and this is how it goes in my mind.

Evil: I like this story

Jade: ME TOO

Tera: mouth still hanging open

Kayla: Well everyone please do review if you want more. And tell me what you think of the song. TTFN


	2. Don't Let Me Go

Hi again I really love how this story started off cause in all honesty I didn't know. The ideas came when I began typing. Guess they were good. I would like to thank Show Boy and kmwsweetness for their lovely reviews. I feel loved. Well I guess you guys want the next one right.

Evil: Kayla still owns her songs

Tera: Still doesn't own a computer

Jade: And still wishs she owned Kingdom Hearts

Kayla: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't bein it for long. She'd go back to the whore house she belongs in.

Jade:That outfit she wears screams slut

Tera: Trying to show off clevage she doesn't have

Evil: Nasty

Rain: X.X Gross playing Kingdom hearts for the first time

Kayla: poor Rain Well let the Kairi bashing comince

My thoughts 8...8 Song lyrics0 0

Riku's thoughts/.../

Sora's thoughts;...;

Don't Let Me Go

_Riku cupped Sora's face and wispeared into his ear," I love you Sora. only you."_ Sora opened his eyes. He was cold and wet and not in his bed. He rolled over to see Riku laying close. Sora laid his head on Riku's cheast listening to his heartbeat the pace changing frequently. Images of the night before passed through his mind.8 Sora is still a virgin I repeat Virgin Thank you8 _Flashback: After he told Sora how he felt he kissed Sora lightly on the lips. The bruntte to stunned to move. Riku was about to pull back but Sora pulled him into a mind stopping kiss. Sora bit at Riku's lip softly requesting axcess which was soon granted. Sora's tounge slipped gracefully into Rikus mouth. Riku slipped his arms around the smaller man pulling him closer. A low moan escaped Sora but was lost between their mouths. Riku pushed Sora into the wall as the kiss grew into a battle for dominace which Riku won . They broke the kiss as they slipped onto the ground. Riku laid his head in the crook of Sora's neck and drifted to sleep. Sora stroked Riku's soft silver locks as he drifted off to sleep. _

Sora began mindlessly stroking Riku's head."How am I going to tell him?" "Tell him what?" Sora jumped as sea green eyes meet his. "Tell Wakka and Tidus why I wasn't home this morning when they come to meet me there." he smiled at his 'boyfriend'. ;Is he my boyfriend. Should I ask?; Almost as if he read Sora's mind Riku turned to Sora, "Does this mean we're togther Sora? You know as boyfriends?" A blush tinted Sora's face as he looked at the silver haired beauty. "If you want us to be, but Riku canI ask you to do one thing?" Riku kissed Sora softly," Anything." Sora smiled and returned the kiss. "Don't tell Kairi." Riku looked at his boyfriend and saw the seriousness in him. Memories of the day before flashed through his mind. "Ok." Sora smiled. "That means no kissing me or anything else. Pretend you don't even see me there ok." Riku slightly confussed nodded.

0 Look into my eyes

Wisper sweet words to me

Smile that smile

Play your sweet game

Tell me that you love me0

They left the cave with one last kiss and agreed to meet there that night. Sora ran home to take a shower and change. He stepped out of the shower clad in only a towel he returned to his room. 8 I'm gonna kick myself for this8 There on his bed sat Kairi wearing 8if possiable8 a shorted skirt. She turned to Sora a innocent smile on her face. Sora fell back against his door," Why are you here!" His eyes grew wide when she pulled out a knife. "i just came by to say hi. You didn't seem to good yesterday." Her smile was replaced with a smirk. " Sora you look so much better without clothes on." Before he could move Sora was pinned down his hands stuck above his head. She kissed Sora forcefully on the lips and priaied them open as she dove her tounge in there was a knock at the door. "Sora you there man?" Wakka's voice could be heard through the door. Kairi licked Sora's neck," We'll have to do this again sometime." With that she jumped up and out the window. Sora went and saw the red head running towards the beach.

His neck seemed to burn where she licked him and he had a foul taste in his mouth. He opened the door. Wakka looked at the teen ," She was here wasn't she?" Sora nodded and walked over to his bed. Sitting down he buried his head in his arm tears silently streaming. Wakka walked over and pulled the teen into a hug. "You should get dressed ya?" Sora nodded and stood. After searching through his closet he pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with innocence written across the front in red. Sora returned to his room where Wakka was playing with the cd player. Wakka looked up as Sora entered the room. Remedy by Seether filled the room. "Sora where has this side of you been?" Sora looked at him, "What are you talking about?" wakka laughed, "Where'd the bright colors go? Where'd the not so hot but ok to look at Sora go?" Sora busted out laughing. "I always hated bright colors but I wore them to seem nice but that doesn't matter anymore."

0Make sweet promises to me

Hold me close into the night

Promises to always keep me

Don't let me go0

"So you talked to Riku yet?" Sora blushed. "Yes. We talked last night." Wakka smiled at him,"And?" Sora looked at the floor. Wakka assumed the worse. "We're going out now." Sora flashed him a big smile. Wakka wanted to kill Sora for making him worry. "God Sora you just had me hoping." Sora laughed, "I thought you were with Tidus." Wakka gave a grin ,"Doesn't mean I can have another guy on the side." Both of them busted out laughing. "Hey Sora, Wakka." Kairi , Tidus, and Riku came walking towards them. /That's Sora? He looks good in dark clothes. Wait he doesn't want attention around Kairi/ Riku smiled at the two. The little red head jumped on Riku's back playfully. A flash of anger passed through Sora's eyes. Riku saw this and he knew Kairi did too. /Why is Kairi smirking. Wait is she doing this on purpose? Am I just going crazy/ Riku dropped Kairi flat on her butt. "Haven't you heard it's wrong to jump on people when their not looking?" he turned to look at the fallen red head.

She smiled "Your looking now." She jumped on him and placed a kiss to his lips. Riku froze and pushed her away, "Kairi are you crazy?" Kairi smiled ,"I'm sorry got a little to excited." Sora stood up from where he was and walked over to Kairi. "Kairi can we talked?" His voice cracked with mallious. "Sure Sora about what?" Her voice was low so only he could here the threat behind it. "YOU!" His voice was fulled of hate. He walked off and she followed. They walked into the woods in a clearing. Sora sighed and shoved Kairi into a tree. "What the hell was that about!" She smiled at his sweetly. "I love it when your mad Sora. You like to get closer to those you hate." Sora grabbed her neck, "Shut up SHUT UP!"he squeezed tighter."Sora. Your so stupid but it's cute." sora felt something in him snap." I hate you Kairi. You need to go back to Hell where you came from you stupid whore You should burn in hell for everything you've done. You'll die Kairi if you keep doing this I'll kill you. I'll put you where you belong." Sora's face was mixed with hatred and loathing as he stared at the girl who had a shocked look on her face. "I guess we all have our little surprises and you just gave me one Sora." She started walking backto the others her face showing fear she hid from Sora.

0When I fall on my face

You sit back and laugh

I start to cry and you wipe my tears

You pull me to my feet

And kiss me gently

Make sweet promises to me

Hold me close into the night

Promise to always keep me

Don't ever let me go0

Kairi was calmer for the rest of the day her face slightly paler. Sora laid back staring at the sky wondered what happened to him back there. ;Sure I was mad at her but I never threatined to kill anyone before. _But she kissed Riku your Riku_. Your right if she ever hurts him I'll kill her. I swear I'll kill her. _She'll deserve it._ I'll make her pay.; Sora didn't relize or care that Kairi was talking about him. She was wipering to Riku and Tidus. "He threatined to kill me. He's going crazy, and I think he told Wakka something about me that wasn't true becuase now he keeps looking at me like I'm crazy." Kairi pointed to her now brusing throat to prove her point. "Why would Sora do all this stuff? I mean why would he try so hard to make people hate you?" Tidus was curious because his boyfriend told him why Sora was upset but it didn't make since. Wakka of course believed Sora but Tidus wanted to hear Kairi's side of the story.

"I really shouldn't say. He told me if I told anyone he'd hurt the people I love and send me to Hell." Tears formed in her eyes. "Just tell us. We promise not to tell." it wasn't a request but a demand on Riku's part. "Well Sora is a cutter. And he likes to burn himself. That's why he's been wearing long sleeved shirts lately. I saw him one day and I tried to stop him but he wouldn't stop. He cut himself several times the he pulled out a match a burned his neck. He told me that if I said one word he'd tell everyone it was my fault that I did it. He also said he'd tell them that I tried to rape him and..and he said he'd tell them I was a slut that I wanted him. That's not true though I only want him to be happy." Tears poored from her eyes 8Rain: She sprung a leak! Evil: struggles not to laugh Kayla: is laughing on the floor Tera: back to the story8

0Take my fears away

Promise to always stay

Let the moon fade

Night turn to day

I want to wake next to you

Make sweet promises to me

Hold me close into the night

Promise to always keep me

Don't ever let me go0

A few hours passed as the sun finally began to set. Everyone said theor goodbyes. Sora once again left before everyone else. Riku and Tidus decided that after the two got what they wanted from they're lovers that they'd ask them what's going on between Kairi and Sora, and why would Sora lie about something so wrong. Riku headed to the secret cave and saw Sora his hair covering his eyes completely. /Sora looks different somehow. Is his hair darker./ Sure enough Sora lifted his head and his eyes seemed to stand out against his now black hair. "Sora, you dyed your hair?" Sora smirk, "Guess you could say that." He smiled at the older boy. Riku walked over to Sora and wrapped his arms around him. "I want you all of you tonight." Before Sora could speak Riku covered his lips shoving his tounge into the younger mouth returning to his own personal heave. /Tonight he will be mine. Mine and only mine forever./

Jade: Holy fuck

Tera: I thought Jade was wrong. You left them hanging

Kayla: makes them come back

Evil: That evil

Rain: But a nice effect

Kayla: I wonder if we'll get any flames from Kairi supports?

Riku: If there are Kairi supports reading this then they have no right to complain you warned them

Kayla: Hugs Riku You support me

Riku: Of course I do.

Kayla: Well you heard you flame me and I will make you a laughing stock so nuh

Riku:Smiles 8 oh yeah this isn't Riku from KH this is my character the name just happend to be the same. He has a twin named Rinzu. Both are part fox/wolf demon. Rinzu has long golden hair that he keeps in a ponytail and he wears glasses.He has Dark blue eyes and plays sax. Riku is the younger with short black hair light blue eyes with specks of gold. He plays a flute. Both have girlfriends but I will share them with the world. I am willing to let an author on FFN BORROW them but I need someone to proofread my stories. If your interested send me an EMAIL telling me why I should choose you. Well thank you and good night.

Riku and Rinzu: Are we being sold?

Rian:Probably.

Riku and Rinzu:XX


	3. Don't Tell Me No

Yes I'm loved! I'm getting lovely reviews and sorry Show boy about my pointless AN notes. It's a habbit that must be fufilled.

Rain: She's lost it

Evil: She's in love

Tera: You mean she's over that guy that has ignored her for so long?

Jade: Yep She found someone else

Kayla: No more emotional stress. This is worthless information but BrokenAnglesKXD has a meaning that I will share. The initals K and D are me and this guy (I'm getting over but still love with all my heart) I know. K stands for Kayla D for Devin. Broken angels is more or less like a hopeless love or falling off the path. Believe me it's really sad but now you know what my pen name means. That was fun

Evil: She still loves him

Riku: Makes you wanna cry

Rinzu: NOT!

Kayla: You guys are so mean! cries

Riku: You were going to sell us

Kayla: Was not I was going to let someone borrow you.

Riku and Rinzu: Sure rolls eyes

Kayla: jumps on Riku and Rinzu I love you guys!

Evil: What would John say?

Kayla: Your weird?

Evil: sighs Kayla doesn't own Kingdom Hearts otherwise Kairi would be dead and Sora and Riku would be making out every five seconds.

Kayla: Every TWO seconds thank you

Tera: She owns the songs but not the computer

Jade: ...And she says she owns John

Kayla:DO NOT O.o

Everyone: LAIR!

Rain: On with the story

My thoughts8...8 Lyrics 0...0

Riku's toughts/../

Sora's toughts ;...;

Don't Tell Me No

"I want you all of you tonight." Sora's face was a deep shade of red when Riku broke the kiss. "Sora." Riku's voice was tainted with lust. "Riku.." Sora's eyes began to glaze over as Riku pulled him into another kiss. Riku bit the younger boy's lip who opened his mouth willingly. Riku plunged into the sensation that was Sora. /I'll be slow. I'll make sure he never forgets this./ Sora's back arched as Riku ran one tantalizingly slow finger down his back. Riku pulled back from the kiss to stare into the boy's eyes."Sora you want to do this?" Sora answered by pushing against Riku's body. A soft moan escaped the elder. /Guess that means yes/ Riku smiled as he kissed along Sora's jaw line down to his neck. Sora's breathing came quicker when Riku kissed the hot spot on his neck. Riku laughed and licked the spot slowly blowing cool air on it sfterwards. Sora let out a moan and pushed against Riku again. ;I wish he'd stop teasing me. I'm not gonna be able to last much longer at this rate;

Riku ran his hand of Sora's side lightly making the younger boy giggle.Riku ran his hand over Sora's erection causeing the younger boy to gasp. "Ri..ku." Riku smirk. "Yes?" Sora pushed into Riku's hand as Riku pulled back."Patience Sora. It'll be slow and perfect." Sora bit his lip to keep from screaming in fustration.Riku smile as he removed his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. Sora face grew red. Leaving his pants on Riku pushed Sora back against the wall. "I love you Sora." He wispered softly and finished by dipping his tounge into the younger's ear. Sora shuddered when the cool air hit his ear.

0 Tell me what to wear

Tell me what to do

Let me keep you safe

Let me get closer to you

Trust me when I say I love you

I'll do what you say

Just let me go for today

Let me a little closer

Don't tell me no0

Riku pulled Sora's shirt off and let it fall gracefully to the floor. He looked over Sora's perfect body. Sora wasn't overly muscular but just perfect. /God Patience remeber patience/ Riku kissed the hollow of Sora's thorat as he moved down Sora's chest. He bit at one of Sora's nipples playfully. Taking one of the nubs into his mouth he teased it with his tounge. Sora moaned as he struggled to get closer to Riku but to no avail. Riku smiled as he moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. "Riiiku please stt" Sora's voice caught as Riku grabbed his erection thorugh the rough clothing. "Calm down Sora. All will come in good time." He slipped his hand into Sora's pants using his other to unbutton it. He rubbed Sora before grasping the erection in his hand. Sora pushed against his hand breaths coming in silent gasps. Riku pulled the boy's pants off completely his boxers following soon after.

Sora looked down at the elder who looked back with a wicked smile on his face. "Riku.. ah" Riku licked the tip of Sora's manhood before taking him into his mouth. Sora tried to restrian his hips from bucking into Riku's warm mouth. /God Sora just let it go./ Riku took Sora in to the hilt and pulled back running his tounge slowly over exposing flesh. Sora no longer able to control himeself ran his hands through Riku's hair getting a good grip began pushing steadily into the awaiting mouth. Riku took what Sora gave. After a few more trusts Sora exploded in Riku's mouth who took each drop greedily. Riku stood up and ran his tounge over Sora's lips before slipping it in.

0 I promise to be gental

I promise it won't hurt

Just let me in

Just for tonight let's share this sin

Let me bring you to paradise

I'll do what you say

Just let me go for today

Let me a little closer

Don't tell me no0

The bitter taste enter Sora's mouth but he enjoyed it. He swep his tounge over Riku's in an attempt to get more warmth from his body. Riku grinded his still covered erection against Sora's newly forming one. Sora pushed back against him. "Riku please." Riku smile. "Please what, Sora?" Sora pushed against him roughly. "Take me. Please take me now." Riku's smile increased as he pushed the boy to the floor. The rocky ground was uncomfortable but Sora didn't care. Riku pulled off his pants and sighed with relief when the pain that had been growing in his pants faded. He straddled Sora and kissed the boy softly. "I promise this will only hurt for a little while. Ok?" Sora nodded asa Riku put to fingures to his lips. He parted them and sucked on Riku's fingers eliciting a moan from the elder. Sora wrapped hid tounge around the two digits before they were removed. "I want you to relax ok?"

Sora nodded again and willed his body to relax as one of the two fingers pushed into him. He gasped at the sudden pain. Riku wispered sweet words of love to him as he pushed a second finger into the boy. He stayed that way until Sora pushed against his fingers needingly. Riku pushed a third in as he continued to stretch the boy. Sora bit his lip tightly when a spot deep inside of him was touched. Riku smiled and ran a finger over the spot again. Sora pushed against him wanting him to do it again and again and again. Riku pulled out his fingers. "Are you completely sure about this?" Riku had positioned himself at Sora's entrance. To answer his question Sora pushed against him untill Riku's tip was embedded in him.

0Let me take you into the night

Let's try to pass mortal heights

Wrap your arms around me

As we go over the edge

Let's fall back from heaven

To lie in each other's arms

I'll do what you say

Just let me go for today

Let me a little closer

Don't tell me no0

Riku pushed fully into Sora's tight entrance. Pausing for the boy to grow use to the new feeling. Sora pushed against Riku after a few moments. They began slowly increasing pace with each thrust. After a few moments Sora entered paradise with Riku along for the ride. As he came Sora's body clenched around Riku's manhood causeing him to cum deep inside his lover's body. Sweat glistened down the teens bodies as they pulled apart. Riku laid behind Sora his arms wrapping around the waist possessively. "I love you Sora. I always will." he wispered kissing the boy's shoulder. Sora's breaths showed him to be asleep but he was awake and afraid for Riku. ;Not if Kairi has her way you won't. I love you Riku and I always will no matter what Kairi does. I promise; The boys fell asleep unaware of the eyes that watched them. 8 Who is it I wonder?8

Slephie ran from the cave to where Wakka and Tidus where. "So what are they up to?" Wakka smiled knowing excatly what they were doing. "They just fell asleep. They look so cute together." She flashed a big smile to the boys. "So how are we going to protect them?" Tidus asked cuddling into his two lovers. 8 I made it a triangle so Slephie wouldn't be left out.8 Slephie and Wakka hugged Tidus and wispered. "We'll protect them but Riku can't know. That's the rules. Even if they suck balls." The moon shined brightly over the island casting shadows everywhere. Even the one of a certain red head planing what she's going to do to get Sora to hate Riku. Until it came to her. They were together she knew that she could taste sora on Riku's lips earlier, but now she knew what to do. With that she rolled over and fell to a dark sleep filled with evil plots on how to get Sora but now she knew and the kiss set it in motion. "Soon you will be mine Sora. And only mine my dark prince."

Kayla: O.o scary ending

Evil: I can't believe you love a Kairi supporter

Kayla: He is not a Kairi supporter he just can't believe I turned her into a sadistic little bitch

Tera: Uh huh

Riku: Kairi supporter

Kayla: Shut up or I'll sell you to the zoo or I'll have you nuetered!

Riku: shutting up

Jade: That turned out pretty good

Kayla: I know .

Evil: Watch it your ego's showing

Kayla: What! (covers ego up with a sheet ) whew

Rain: Till next time gooday goodevening and goodnight

(Truman Show)

Kayla: Don't forget to review


	4. Don't Tell Me I Love You

Hi again. I love reviews they keep coming. This story is doing alot better then my fruba one that went down hill. Then again I wrote that one off of paper and not just whatever popped up. This way is better. . I love you guys.

Kayla: (Holds John's ID) I love him / He's so cute.

Evil: So cute

Rain:(tries not to laugh) Yea cute

Riku:At least she's over that other guy whats his name

Rinzu:Devin I believe

Riku: Doesn't matter as long as she's in a good mood then the story will be good.

Evil:True

Jade:(sleeping)

Tera:(drawing on Jade's face) Kayla no own Kingdom Hearts or Computer

Evil: Only songs and John's id

Kayla: (puts on John's ID) There is a song by the Used in here. It's called All That I've Got and I love it so now I share.Now on with the story.

My thoughts8..John..8 Song lyrics0...0

Riku's thoughts/.../

Sora's thoughts ;...;

Don't Tell Me I Love You

The morning was warm as the sun enter the small cave. Riku was the first to wake. He smiled down at Sora before thinking about how to confront him about Kairi. /What if Kairi was telling the truth about him./ He looked down at his lover's neck and there just above his shoulder was a burn. It was to narrow to be caused by a match and way to striaght for him to do it himself. /What about his wrists/ He grabbed the boy's wrist and turned it over in his own hand. There were several scars that couldn't have been over a month old. Something was a miss they were rope burns on his wrists as well. /Someone could have tied him up. _Or he could have done it to make it look that way._/ Riku's head shot up. "I'm hearing things." Riku stood dropping his lover's hand in the process.

Something in the back of his mind made him sick. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the quesy feeling that now made itself known in his gut. Bial began to rise in his throat followed shortly by the gaging noises as he threw up right outside of the cave. Sora rolled over with a groan as his eyes slid open. He felt cold as something in twisted painfully. He tried to scream but something prevented him. Breathing became harder as an invisable hand began to squeeze his heart till it brust. A small scream emitted from Sora's convulseing body. Riku wiped his mouth as a small scream came from the cave. He ran in to see Sora holding his chest in pain as blood came from his wrists./ There's no way he did that. He wouldn't cut his wrist here. What can he have been upset about? Wait when he woke up I wasn't here. Maybe he thought I left. What if he is a danger to himself? _Confront him. Tell him how wrong it is._ What if he gets mad. What if Kairi really did hurt him._ Is Kairi really capable of hurting someone else?_ I don't know./

0 The angry words we exchange

Falling into endless rage

Yell at me and I'll scream at you

It's just what lovers do

Just keep telling me it's all my fault

We'll be mad today

But there's always tomorrow

For now I don't want to talk to you

Don't tell me I love you0

The hand seemed to loosen it's grip then vainished. ;Kairi it had to be her. It was her.Only she could do this. That fucking witch; Sora pushed himself of the ground barely aware of the blood trickling down his wrist. "Sora." ;Oh Fuck; Sora lifted his head his eyes meeting Riku's. "Sora why did you do that to yourself?" Sora couldn't help the anger welling up inside of him. ;I didn't that BITCH did; "I didn't do this." Sora looked down and throbbing pain began beating the inside of his head. "Then who did Sora? Your the only one in here." Sora clenched his fist together trying to keep himself in check. "I can't explain it. All I know is that I didn't do it.That should be enough." Riku shook his head,"I'm worried about you Sora but I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth." Sora's eyes flashed a deep shade of crimson crossing the once blue orbs. "I can't tell you the truth. You wouldn't beileve me anyways." Sora jumped up his anger increasing with each harsh word. ;He should believe me. He shouldn't question me.; Sora's palms began to bleed he held them so tightly.

"Sora?" Sora bit his lip as angry tears fell. ;He doesn't believe me.; Desperation ran through his mind. "You don't beileve me... Heh. I wouldn't beileve myself either. Not when all the evidence points to me. I'll see you." Sora dressed quickly as he spoke. Tears running unoticed down his cheeks. "Sora.. wait." He grabbed Sora's wrist. Sora flinched as the dull pain flared in protest. "Riku, we'll talk later. I just need to think through some things. I'll tell you. Just not now." He kissed him quickly and ran from the cave. Riku left alone with blood on his hand whispered to the darkness, "I love you Sora."

0Punches that we trade

Bruises that will be made

Tears that will shed

We'll come back to our senses

It's not like we're dead

We'll be mad today

But there's always tomorrow

For now I don't want to talk to you

Don't tell me I love you0

The red haed watched Sora leave the cave. His shirt now darker from where the blood was spilling freely. His hair was a bit longer his eyes narrowed with fury. He even looked taller. Kairi smirked to herself. "Soon he'll be perfect. Soon. but not soon enough. I want him now. Patience all good things come in time." She pushed herself up from her hiding place.The sky darkend as thunder roared above the island. The rain came crashing down as Kairi ran to the cave. Riku was still standing there in nothing but his jeans. Blood soaked the ground that he was staring at unaware of his new vistor. "Riku?" He jumped at the sound of his name. Kairi smiled at him," You scared?" He shook his head. "Nah just lost in my thoughts. Why are you here?" She laughed, "I got caught in the rain." She sat down next to Riku who didn't take notice. Something was eating at him from the inside out. Kairi laid her head on Riku's shoulder. "Rest now Riku and when you wake all shall be different." Riku's eyelids fell heavly as he fell against Kairi. A evil smirk passed her lips as she began work on her next spell. Crawling through the boy's mind webbing her own evil into it. "I'll have Sora but I need you to get him." The lighting crashed outside as she continued weaving her spell around the boy.

The rain was pouring by the time Sora made it home. His skin paler then before from the cold. ;I hope Riku's ok; He shook his black locks trying to rid them of water. He ran up the steps and tossed a cd into the player. "All That I've Got" by The Used began playing as he threw his shirt off. " So deep that I didn't even bleed and caught me Off guard, red handed Now I'm far from lonely Asleep I still see you lying next to me So deep that I didn't even bleed catch me I..I need something else Would someone please just give me Hit me, knock me out And let me go back to sleep I can laugh All I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that I didn't even bleed catch me I..." Sora pulled a black hoodie with Fallen written in blue and White wings on the back covered in blood. "I'll be just fine Pretending I'm not I'm far from lonely And it's all that I've got I'll be just fine Pretending I'm not I'm far from lonely And it's all that I've got I guess, I remember every glance you shot me Un-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat I squoze so hard I stopped your heart from beating So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, I.." Sora removed his jeans replacing them with a pair of black jeans. "I'll be just fine Pretending I'm not I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got I'll be just fine Pretending I'm not I'm far from lonely And it's all that I've got And it's all that I've got Yeah, it's all that I've got It's all that I've got It's all that I've got! So deep that I didn't even bleed catch me So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me I'll be just fine Pretending I'm not I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got." The phone rang as Sora walked to it slowly finishing the song. " I'll be just fine Pretending I'm not I'm far from lonely And it's all that I've got And it's all that I've got Yeah, it's all that I've got. Hello?"

0Come tommorow we'll both be sorry

But why do I have this feeling

Something your not telling me

Your eyes tell me all

In the end one of us will fall0

"Sora?" Riku's mom's voice seemed worried. "Is Riku over there?" Sora stopped for a second ;He's still on the island?;" Sora honey you there?" Sora shook his head, "Yes I'm here and Riku's here to." A sigh of relief was heard through the reciever. "Good I was worried. Well you two stay inside. There's a big storm coming. Be careful ok." "We will be." Sora hung up the phone. Pulling on his jackety he ran outside. His heart racing until he was on the island. Everything seemed darker and more ominous. He walked to the cave. Voices came to him as dread for what he would find cought in his heart. He stepped closer only to see Riku and someone else covered in the shadows. ;He's fucking someone. Someone else; He felt the sting of tears. "Riku How COULD YOU?" He ran from the cave Riku's voice calling him from the cave.

0We'll be mad today

But there won't be a tomorrow

For now I don't want to talk to you

Don't tell me I love you0

Jade:(cries)

Tera: That was so wrong.

Kayla: I know I feel bad now. But it had to be done

Riku: Yes but it's still upsetting.

Kayla: Yea I know (hugs ID to her)

Rinzu: Great you made me feel sorry for him

Evil: Join the club

Rain: I really really hate Kairi

Kayla: Well I guess until next time The Used Rule and I love John . (Even if he is a Kairi supporter)

Everyone: I KNEW IT

Kayla: (runs and hides) Bye bye don't forget to review some more


	5. Don't Tell Me It's Nothing

Hi you guys. I'm really sorry what happened last chapter but it had to be done. This story isn't a happliy ever after only four chapters so this story might last awhile. I love you guys for putting up with me thus far.I would have updated yesterday but I had two funerals to go to this weekend. I didn't even sleep in my house last night but my great aunts in the middle of nowhere LA.

Evil: She's just pissed because they didn't have service for her cell phone.

Tera:So her phone kept hanging up on John

Rain:And the church mad her feel queasy

Kayla: All churchs do when you don't know anybody there

Jade:Anyway Kayla doesn't own Kingdom Hearts cause if she did it would just be considered porn

Kayla: X.X would not!

Everyone:Whatever

Kayla: So mean holds John Id to her. I still have my songs and his id

My thoughts 8...8 Lyrics0...0

Riku's thoughts /.../

Sora's thoughts;...;

Don't Tell Me It's Nothing

; I can't believe this. This can't be happing. _But it did. It had to be her. She did something to him._ But what if she didn't? What if he was willing? What if they were already together? _That's not true and you know it! You would have been the first to know Riku would have told you! _What if he thought I'd get mad? _He would have told you he can't be a backstabber? _**Can he?**; Sora was a good distance from the cave before his stomach lurched. He fell to his knees as his stomach relased it's contents onto the sand. Sora's world darkend before he fell backwards the world growing dimmer. The lighting flash overhead as the rain fell harshly upon the now motionless body.

Riku didn't know what to think. All he remember was Sora's voice screaming at him. His head was pounding. /That can't be right because I was with Sora. At least I thought I was. _But you weren't. You were with Kairi. _I didn't know._ But you did. You fell asleep with Kairi next to you. It's your own damn fault you thought it was Sora/ _The other voice that now plauged his thoughts seemed so familiar. He tried to remeber what had happened. All he could remeber was waking up and seeing Sora. Flash back _Riku's eyes opened slowliy. There before him sat Sora the boy's eyes brighter then they were that morning. His hair lighter again. He remebered Sora leaning over and kissing him. Before he could do anything he was pounding into what he thought was Sora. Before the voice screamed at him. The image broke completely and underneth him was Kairi not Sora. He screamed Sora's name but the boy ran off never looking back. Only his voice seemed to echo in his mind. "How could you Riku?" _

0Don't look at her that way

Wipe that smirk off your face

Don't try to cover it up

Cause I don't want to know

Get away from me

Don't try to stop my screams

Don't try to save yourself

When your falling down

You say it was a one night thing

Don't tell me it's nothing0

Kairi was gone. She had left after the illusion was broken. Smiling she had left Riku lost and alone. "He wasn't so bad but I'm after Sora. Hmm Maybe I can get both of them." She pulled out a knife and cut Sora's boat from the dock and watched it float off and sink futher off the island. Thought's formed into the wretched girls mind as she pushed her boat from the island. Riku didn't know what to do.He was alone Sora and Kairi both left him. His heart felt heavy on his sleeve as he stood hoping that Sora hadn't left the island. He could still feel Sora's warmth from the night before but the foul taste in his mouth made him feel sick. His skin seemed to burn from where Kairi's body had touched him. 8everywhere8 Riku wanted to cry he despretly wanted to find a way to realse the pain he felt. He pulled his clothes on and ran out of the cave. The rain poured steadily now. Riku searched franticly about but the rain filled his vision.

"SORA!" He cried out into the rain. His tears fell mixing into the rain. "Sora!" He screamed again desperation filling his voice. A sob ecsaped as he cried out again. He trip falling into the sand. It clung to his body and scratched him harshly. He looked up and a few feet from him was a limp figure. "Sora?" He scrambled to his feet to the body. Sora's body was cold from the rain. Riku picked him up and pulled him into the shack. He held Sora's hand trying despretly to return some of it's former warmth. Sand made his eyes sting but the tears stung more. Sora's breathing was shallow and his body trembled. /I did this to him. It was my fault he ran into the rain. I'm so sorry Sora./ "I'm so sorry." He ran his hand throught the black locks. Sora opened his eye. He jumped away from Riku. "Stay away from me!" Riku's eyes widen. "Please let me expla." "FUCK that! You were withsomeone else there that's it. Thank you for screwing around with me. But no thanks now go away!" Sora's voice cracked as tears formed but never fell.

0Don't try to pretend

You'll never see her again

Don't try to tell me

That it's ok

Don't tell me it'll be fine

Quit telling me these stupid lies

Don't try to save yourself

When your falling down

You say it's a one night thing

Don't tell me it's nothing0

Sora went to punch Riku but he caught his hand an inch from his face. "Sora. Listen. To. Me." He was struggling to get the younger boy under control. "NO!" Sora kicked Riku off an ran from the room. Riku cought blood sliding down the side of his mouth. "Damn when did he get so strong? And when was his hair that long?" Something bad was happening and Sora was trapped in the middle of it all. "It's gone. Where the hell did it go?" Sora serached around franticaly. ;It's gone. Where the fuck is my boat?; Sora kicked the ground as the thunder crashed. He jumped into the water. ;Fuck it I'll swim. I just have to get away from here. From him; Even the voice in his head was depressed. ;So this is what lonlyness feels like. Funny it's not as bad as everyone says _It's a thousand times worse._; He began to swim the rough waves slapping his face evertime. After what seemed like ages he made it to land. He stood weakily a walked home. When he opened the door he collasped on the floor.

;It's Hell that's what it is. She's won. That's it. I can't do this. What the fuck does she want from me? _I want you Sora!_; Sora shot up into a sitting position. ;I'm in my bed but how?; That was when he felt the familar sting in his wrists. He was tied up. The wind from an opened window nipped at his fully expose flesh. He wanted to scream but there was a gag in his mouth. "Sora your awake I'm so glad. I was really worried about you." The red head walked into the room completely naked. 8Everyone: passes out8 Sora pulled at the ropes that bound him praying for them to realese. Kairi took another step to him and pushed Sora onto his back. "Now now Sora I'll be gental. I really wish that you would be as willing as Riku was though." A smirk graced her features. She bit into Sora's neck cause blood to flow from his viens into her awaiting mouth. She sucked the life substance like a vampire runing her toungue over the bleeding wound. She position herself on Sora and pulled him into her. She moaned and began pushing against him. "Sora. This would be so much better if you . would. just. give. in!" She pushed one last time before cumming. Sora had a sudden urge to throw up. Kairi untied him and pulled out the gag. "Till next time my dark prince." With that she dressed and jumped out the window. Sora sat alone on his bed as tears fell silently onto his pillow. ;I lost everything.Everything in only a day!My pride my innocence but most of all my Riku.;

0Don't look at me that way

Don't tell me to stay

A blow to the heart

It hurts to much to let go

Soon you'll know when you're all alone

Don't try to save yourself

When your falling down

You say it's a one night thing

Don't tell me it's nothing.0

Kayla: Sorry for it being so short. I'm just a little stressed.

Jade: Meaning she misses John

Kayla: Bite me

Jade: Nah I'm good

Tera: Poor Kayla ( rubs her back )

Kayla: (sniffles) thank you Tera

Evil: Goodbye guys. Send in some reviews and Kayla might feel better.

Rain: (to Evil) Or you could send one of your experiments out to bring John here

Evil: Then my pet would eat him as a snack. And you wanna deal with her then?

Rain: NO

Riku and Rinzu: Bye Bye Till Next Time (BBTNT)


	6. Don't Let Me Believe You

Hello everyone. Nobody's been reviewing so I don't care anymore how long it takes for me to update. This has been a fucked up week and it's pissing me off.

Tera: Nobody's talked to her latly and she wants to cry over something but she won't say

Jade: It's bad meaning this chapter will be depressing.

Rain:It can't be that bad can

Kayla: Sitting in a dark corner crying

Jade: Or it can

Evil: Poor Poor Kayla

Riku and Rinzu (hug Kayla) It'll be ok

Kayla: (sniffle) I hope so

Riku: Kayla doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and you know why

Rinzu: She does own her songs but her dad took John's id away from her.

Riku: But her mom got it back again

Kayla: REALLY!

Riku: Yea but you called your dad a pain in the ass so you can't have it back right now

Kayla: Just start the story

My thoughts8...8 song lyrice 0...0

Riku's thoughts/.../

Sora's thoughts ;...;

Don't Let Me Beileve You

Sora opened his eyes pain coursing through his body as memories flooded his mind. He wanted to cry but there were no more tears. He no longer felt sad for what Riku had done or mad at Kairi for doing this to him. He felt nimb. His body refused to move. His voice no longer existed.Blood pounded in his head. He went to move but there was no response. His eyes slid shut. Images rushed back to him. Every wound in his body seemed to reopen even ones that weren't physical seemed to break. "Sora? You home?" His mother's voice called throughout the house cheerfully. "Yes." Sora managed one word at a decent level that could be heard down stairs. "Good. Well I'll be back later. Be good." He heard the door shut and the car leave. Sora just blindly kicked out of anger that had built up from the sound of his mother's voice. His cd player fell over starting a new song at full volume. "Happy?" by Mudvyane could be heard down the street from Sora's house.

The window slipped open but Sora either didn't notice or didn't care. "Sora?" Riku touched Sora lightly. Sora didn't respond his eyes stared at the wall. "Sora are you ok?" Riku touched the boy's hair. Sora's eyes looked up into Riku's. "No." Sora's voice was no longer goofy as it had once been. It now held an inner darkness that seem to seep into your very soul. /This isn't Sora. This can't be Sora./ Sora's eyes flashed before returning to the dull state they had been in before. "Sora. I'm so sorry. What happened?" Riku looked down at the blanket that clung loosely to Sora's body. Blood stained the white sheet. He took the cover from Sora's body. A naked and bloody Sora continued to stare at the wall. "SORA! What happened?" Riku looked over the boy's body. The structure had changed. The small body that had once been Sora was now replaced with a deeper tan . His muscles now surpased Riku's and he once childish face was more toned and narrow. His eyes no longer the soft blue they once were but now a deep crimson. His hair was the deepest shade of black and nearing shoulder length. "Sora?"

0So you say you'll change

That you only want me

You promise to stay

Not to go away

I've heard that before

I don't want to hear your sorry

We all know you were wrong

I don't know what to do

Don't let me beileve you0

Sora sat up whatever covering falling to his waist. "Sora I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me. Please." Riku was crying now. His face buried into the sleeve of his jacket. Sora stared at the boy no emotions on his face. He pulled Riku to his chest. "I can't forgive you. Not right now. Maybe later I don't know. Just not right now." He rubbed Riku's back as the smaller boy clung to him. "I'm ..so...so..rr..y...Sora." He mummbled. Sora looked down at the sobbing boy. "I know. I just can't give you what you want right now. I have to think about a few things first. You can stay here if you like." Riku nodded into the boy's chest. Riku fell into a dreamless state as Sora stared out the window. He really did wish it would rain. As if waiting for his command the rain fell down with a soft pitter patter on the window. Sora laid down careful so not to wake Riku. He ran a hand through Riku's silver locks. "I want to forgive you but not right now. Soon I will be able to forgive you. And then you can forgive me." He leaned over and kissed Riku's lips softly before drifting into his never ending nightmare.

Kairi walked along the beach. She was smiling her hands gripping each other lightly. "He's almost there. One more snap and that'll be it. First him and Riku have to make up though." She smiled and giggled. "What's so funny Kairi?" Selphie jumped from a tree she had been sitting in. Tidus and Wakka emerging from behind the tree. Kairi smirked at them. "I'm so close. Not even you three can stop me now. It's a shame we can't tell them. But then again it doesn't matter. I'll have him soon. History always repeats itself." Kairi's smirk became a true smile. "Riku is the one Sora's suppose to be with. Not you!" Selphie screamed at the red head. "Riku wasn't ever suppose to get this far. He was suppose to die like he has all those lifetimes before!" Kairi's face brimmed with building anger. "Well he's still here. I bet if he would have lived then you would have never been with Sora. Him and Riku were always meant to be together. And plus your cheating." Wakka stood behind Selphie and Tidus as he spoke. Kairi's smile faded ,"How am I cheating?" "Easy. Your changing him against his will. Keep putting him through hell and he'll kill you. For good this time." Tidus looked at her. Kairi turned away, "He won't he'll be with the one he's meant to be with...ME!" The trio watched the girl walk off. "And when you fail Kairi" "You'll be cursed to the shadows" "Where you belong" The three turned and walked to get out off the rain.

0Stop following me

Stop acting like you care

Don't make me miss you

Don't wipe my tears away

Why does the truth hurt anyway

I don't want to hear your sorry

We all know you were wrong

I don't know what to do

Don't let me beileve you0

Riku shivered slightly as the warmth vainsihed. He opened his eyes slowly and relized he was alone. He stood up but fell to his knees. Sora walked into the room and knelt next to him. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. Sora looked at him as he stroked his hair. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. I swear it'll never happen again." He was crying again. Sora wrapped his arms around him. "I forgive you." Riku looked up at him in disbelief. Sora smiled slightly before pulling Riku close. Riku opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Sora kissing him slipping his tounge into the smaller boy's lushes cavern. Sora pulled Riku to his feet and push him onto the bed. Riku's face was a soft pink. Sora smiled before strattling Riku's waist. He placed a kiss on Riku's pulse feeling the fast beating against his lips. Sora smiled into the warm skin. He licked from the pluse to Riku's lips before plunging into again. Riku moaned as Sora's hand ran down his waist resting at the forming buldge in Riku's pants. He applied more pressure to the growing member. Riku moaned again before he bit Sora's lip softly. Sora had Riku's pants and boxers off in a matter of seconds. He pushed against the exposed flesh eleicting a loud moan from the boy underneth. Sora leaned down next to Riku's ear. "I forgive you Riku but you will be punished." He licked Riku's ear diving into the lobe. He pushed against the boy again. "uhh...S..ora" Riku began to breath heavier as his concious thoughts left him.

Sora pushed against the boy with a smirk on his face. "Riku. Now for your punishment. This is going to hurt alot." Riku looked at him fear written across his face. Sora kissed his neck before pushing into him without any perparation. Riku screamed out in pain as something inside of him tore. He could feel the blood running down his leg. "SORA!" Sora ran his hand through the crying boy;s hair. "I told you it would hurt. Now are you ready?" Riku bit his lip and nodded. Sora smiled and pulled out and pushed into Riku again. Staring off slow they moved into a steady rhytm until Riku reached his point. Sora smiled as he laid his head down in Riku's hair. He thrust in a few more times before cumming deep inside off the older boy. Sora pushed himself up so that he was looking at Riku. Said boy's face was a bright red and tear stains could be seen. "Riku?" Riku shook his head. "I deserve that. I'll be fine." He pulled Sora down and kissed his lips softly. Sora rolled to his side and Riku laid his head on Sora's chest listening to the steady beat that lulled him to sleep. When he was sure Riku was asleep Sora spoke. "It wasn't your fault Riku. None of it was or ever will be. Just remeber whatever happens I still love you." With that he kissed Riku's head softly before falling into the darkness of his mind.

0No don't hold me close

Don't be my shoulder to cry on

Don't tell me your sorry

Don't tell me don't worry

Let me go

I don't want to hear you

I don't need to see you

Your just being you

Don't let me fall for you0

A flash of red hair ran past Sora's window. "Dammit!" The furious girl kicked a rock sending it flying into so poor bystanders window. The sound of glass breaking pulled the girl from her thoughts. "He's so close to changing. Riku keeps getting in my way. Next time Sora will be mine and only mine!" The rain was still pooring on the island when the red head tied her boat to the dock. Kairi walked to a secret place of her own where acient books and odd ingredients where hidden. She pulled down a old moldy history book dateing back to 1500's. She opened it carefully as not to damage the pages. "He's been mine for over 4 milliniums and no BOY will take him from me!" Kairi looked through her family history each male and female couple resembled Sora and Kairi only different clothing and Sora's hair was black in each picture and his face neither childish or happy, but narrow and hateful. "I will have what is mine one way or another." The thunder crackled as the girl laughed. Sora shivered in his sleep. A queasy feeling pulling him from the inside and he could almmost her the girls laughter in his nightmares.

Kayla: Finished with number six. This story is so out there. I had no idea it would end up like this. Really so if you have any complaints I don't give a damn!

Jade: If it's bad then they can stop reading

Tera: and if it's good they need to review

Kayla: yea they really do

Evil: the review box is ...empty

Rain: They all ran away

Riku: Cowards!

Rinzu: Riku stop insulting yourself

Riku: Tackles Rinzu

Riku and Rinzu : BBTNT


	7. Don't Cry For Me

I'm loved again! I love you guys I really do. Today is Friday the thirteenth my day of good luck. Last week was just Hell. Two people in my family died (I didn't even know them) Plus I couldn't get in touch with John for three days. Felt like three weeks. I thought I would die.

Kayla: They came back

Riku: She's happy she has reviews again!

Rinzu: Thank god I thought she'd lose her mind soon

Kayla: You can't lose something you never had .

Evil: You have a mind ...somewhere

Kayla: Problem inbetween my heart and my life.

Tera: Kayla no own hot guys from Kingdom Heart and if she did Cloud, Leon, Sora, and Riku would all be raped.

Kayla: (dreaming) yea that'd be great

Jade: She does own her songs and headphones she stole from CJ

Kayla: (listening to cd player with CJ's headphones) We are the pluse of the maggots

Evil: She now loves Slipknot anyway on with the story

My thoughts 8...John...8 Lyrics 0...0

Riku's thoughts /..Sora.../

Sora's thoughts ;...kill kairi./

Don't Cry For Me

Selphie looked out the window a sigh passing her lips as she pulled the covers closer. Tidus was asleep his head resting on the pillow inbetween her and Wakka. Wakka eyes his female lover closly. "What was that sigh for love?" Selphie contuined to stare. "I'm afraid for Sora and Riku. Kairi's right Riku never made it past seven in our past lives. I just don't want them to get hurt. I mean we remeber our past lives like the curse said we would but Sora turned out different this time. He was always the first to remeber." Wakka wrapped his arms around the small girl's waist. "He would remeber after Riku's death. That's why he never changed to his true form. Something happened. Sora turned out to be the weak one this time not Riku." Selphie laughed. "Remeber two hundred years ago when Riku tired to be like Sora? He tried to jump off that building and twisted his ankle." Wakka laughed. "Yea and remeber two weeks after that he ended up stealing Sora's first kiss by falling on him?" The two broke into a fit of giggles. "Those were the good times. You relize that Kairi always moved to where we were?" Selphie nodded. "It was weird Riku would only get sick as soon as she came, but this time she didn't move here till he was a little bit older. Hey wait wasn't Sora always older then Riku?" Wakka nodded. "Why?" Selphie looked at him. "We have two reasons why this time is different. So maybe this time we can help break the cycle. But if Sora tells us anything we'll have to act like normal friends so we don't cheat ok?" Wakka nodded. "Agreed." Tidus sat up in his spot. "But for now let's go to sleep." He laid down Selphie and Wakka following his lead.

_ Riku opened his eyes the hot sun pouring down on him. Someone called to him but didn't use his name. "Ri! Ri!" A boy jumped on him from behind. "Saru! Your to heavy." Riku tried to push the older boy off but to no avail. Saru looked down at him blues eyes meeting aqua. "Your crushing me Saru!" Riku cried as the other boy wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. "I love you to much to crush you you know that love." Saru smiled at the younger boy. "Now come on you can watch me jump off my house." Riku grabbed the taller boy's hand. "I love you too Saru." Saru hugged the smaller boy and kissed him softly on the forehead. "I know you do. Now come on! Shlape and them are waiting. The two boys walked towards an older looking building. Riku watched as the older boy climbed onto the roof. Riku climbed up after him. Saru jumped off the roof doing a backflip have way down. Riku went to try and jump but slipped and fell off. "Ri!" Riku opened his eyes his ankle throbbing with pain. Saru was looking down at him smiling. "You took a nasty fall I thought your mom would kill me." The boy wrapped his arms around Riku pulling him into a tight embrace._

_"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He kissed Riku's forehead again. He laid his head on Riku's stomache. Riku smiled and fell asleep. When he opened his eyes he was in a different place. They were on a beach. Saru and Shalpe were fighting with Walke amd Tillus. Saru's voice cheered as him and Shalpe knocked both the other boys to the ground. "And we win." Him and Shalpe high fived before Saru turned to Riku. He held his hand out for the younger boy. Riku took a few steps foward before tripping. He waited for the ground to break his fall but he landed on something soft. His lips pressed against something softer. He opened his eyes and relized he was kissing Saru. His face grew warm as he tried to sit up but Saru pulled him back down. Saru bit at Riku's lips requesting an entrance. Riku opened his mouth for the boy to explore. They pulled back for air. Saru smiled at Riku. "I love you Ri. Only you. Forever." Riku cuddled into the older boy's chest. "I love you too. Only you Saru forever and ever." The image faded. Riku looked around before a new image played. A red headed girl stepped off a boat dressed in a poofy dress different from what all the girls wore around here. She seemed to be well educated and wealthy. She walked over to the small group off kids smiling. "Hello my name is Kila." Saru stood up. "That's nice to know my name is go to Hell. Now bye bye." He stood and motioned for the rest to follow. Kila glared at Sora but she seemed to be even more pissed when Ri grabbed Saru's hand. This image was replaced with another one. The room was cold and the only sorce of warmth was at Riku's hand. He opened his eyes to see Saru gripping onto his hand for dear life. "S..S..aru?" Saru bit his lip as a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm here Ri. I'll always be here." Riku nodded. "I.. know. You..p..ro..mised. you .would. and you never break your promises." Saru looked up in an atempt to stop the tears. "Don't cry for me. We'll meet again in the.. n.e.x.t life. I.. love.you..Sa.r...u" Riku's eyes slid shut the last thing he heard was Saru wispear. "In the next life we'll meet and I'll love you again. Forever." _

_Three figures appeared before him. You must remeber who you once were. Riku you have to stop the cycle. Sora cannot suffer the same fate over and over again. You've been given a chance don't lose it! Remeber who you were for Sora's sake. Remeber." The figures faded and Riku fell back to reality. _Riku opened his eyes. His body was in pain but he didn't seem to mind it this time. He looked at Sora's face. The skin was still soft but seem to have a look of anger on it even while he slept. "This time. I'll protect you. I promise." He kissed Sora's lips gently. Riku shook his head. "What am I talking about this time. heh You'd think I would have been alive like this before." Images flashed through his mind like a black and white film. He saw familair faces that he couldn't seem to place. He knew their names but could seem to remeber how to say them. "Who were those people? And what the fuck did they want me to remeber?" Sora rolled over before wrapping his arm around Riku's waist. Riku ran a hand throught the silky black strands. A tear ran down Riku's cheek before he brushed it away. He shook Sora slightly before the crimson eyes opened. "Riku?" Riku smiled. "I have to go see my mom. She's probly worried sick. You think she'd let me take care of myself seeing how I'm 19! Guess she'll never learn. He kissed Sora lightly before standing. Pain shot throught his body. Sora caught him before falling back. "Next time I'll be gental." He nipped Riku's neck before helping him put his clothes on. They kissed before Riku ran out of the house.

0 I don't need you to tell me

It'll be alright

Some things can't be fixed

All the times you tried to say

Things'll get better someday

I don't need to save me

I won't let it go

Someone driving me off the edge

Driving me striaght to insanity

Don't cry for me0

Sora pulled on a pair of black pants and a Slipknot hoodie. He pulled on his chains before covering one eye with his bangs. Sora turned from the mirror to the window. "Sora!" Selphie's voice came from the door. "Come in." Selphie entered the room along with Tidus. "Where's Wakka?" "He had to work today." Tidus sat on the edge of Sora's bed. Sora walked over to his cd player 8it's still knocked over.8 He put it back on the dresser before turning it on. Sooner or Later by Breaking Benjamin came on. Slephie jumped up. "Is this the cd?" Sora nodded. "Oh can I please borrow it? Please please Tidus won't let me borrow his!" Sora shrugged. "Go for it." "Sora you ok?" Selphie hugged Sora. "I'm fine Selph. Just some issues." Selphie looked at him a sad look in her eyes. "It'll be ok Sora. Just wait and see." Sora looked at her. "Whatever you say Selph." Tidus held his hand up to keep Selphie quiet. "So what happened Sora?" Sora glared at Tidus before humming the song. "You're not gonna answer? It's better to get stuff off your chest then go crazy over it." Sora gripped his hands together. "Don't worry about it." He gritted his teeth together in an attempt to calm his growing anger. "Your my friend I have to worry about it. We know something's up Sora. You can tell us when something's bothering you." Tidus sqeaked when Sora picked up a chair before throwing it through his window. "SHUT UP!" The glass behind him shattered sending pieces flying at Sora's back. "Just shut up! I'm sick of this." Sora picked up his cd player and threw it across the room. Bits of plastic joined the glass. "Everything is FUCKED UP! No matter what you say it will always be fucked up. Life is just a bitch like that. So don't tell me it'll be ok. Because as long as I'm alive the same problems will always come up. That BITCH is the cause of them all. So Just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sora started tearing his room apart. Papers were thrown and his bed overturned. A clock and a bat joined the chair outside.

Sora fell against the wall away from Tidus and Selphie. Selphie was about to say somehting before a knock was heard. "Nobody's fucking home!" The door swung open. Kairi looked at Sora to the mess. "Sora you have a major anger issue." Sora jumped up. "Get the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kairi looked at him a smirk on her face. "Make me." Sora ran across the room and grabbed Kairi's wrist. "Fine bitch we'll do it your way." He brought her to the broken window and pushed her out. "Now stay the fuck away from me!" Kairi glared at the window. "Fine Sora we'll do it your way."She turned and walked away. She tripped over the alarm clock. The little device started to blare out at her. "You're a monster, Mr. Grinch.Your heart's an empty hole. Your brain is full of spiders,You've got garlic in your soul. Mr. Grinch. I wouldn't touch you, with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole." Kairi stood up and kicked the clock. "Stupid thing." Sora punched the wall. "Uh Sora doesn't that hurt?" Selphie looked at Sora's hand that was now in the wall. "NO!" Selphie flinched. Tidus laughed. "Sora, I'd rather live in a dump then here." Everyone turned to see Wakka standing there a grin on his face. "Sora, you have a hole in your wall but I think you might have figured that out."

0I'm not going to die

So just get away

I'm still alive

So why are you here

Do you think I'll kill myself

Just get out

Go away

I don't need your pity

Someone driving me off the edge

Driving me under to insanity

Don't cry for me0

"Wakka! Thank god your here. Sora kinda how should I put this." "Snapped!" Selphie finished Tidus sentence. "Well that's one way to put it." "I didn't snap. I just got a little fustrated." Tidus looked at him. "You left fustrated when you threw the chair out the window." "I thought it was when he overturned the bed with me on it." Selphie looked over at Sora." Shut up! I'm not fustrated ok!" "Yes you are!" Tidus and Selphie chimed in. "I. Am. Not!" Sora ripped his arm from the wall. Bloos trailed down his arm. Selphie and Tidus just stared at the boy. "Doesn't that hurt?" Wakka broke the silence. "No. It doesn't. Now if we're done arguing I do beileve you three are cheating." Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus all stared at him. "You knew!" Sora smirked. "Of course I knew! Do you three really beileve me to be that slow. I was always the first to remeber and I always will be. I know about Riku's dream. I was wondering if that counts as cheating." Sora eyed the three. Wakka looked down. The three bowed before him. "We're sorry my lord." "We just thought you didn't know." Selphie spoke up. "We thought we could help." Tidus contiuned. "So we did the only thing we thought we could do and that was tell Riku without actually talking to him." Wakka finished.

"I'm proud of you three. You have always served me well but this game ends now. I'm tired of her. She's doesn't know does she?" The three shook their heads. "No master she thinks your still sleeping." Selphie lifted her head slightly. "She always was an idiot. I knew who I was when I first meet Riku. I just thought I was crazy but it wasn't until Kairi tried to rape that I actually acknowledged who I was. And Wakka I believe you knew about our past lives by then. So that should mean you already knew I didn't like bright colors, but even you thought I was asleep. You are all forgiven though." Each one sighed as if a wieght had been lifted. "So master what are you planning?" Tidus lifted his eyes to Sora's. "She doesn't know who I am. So I'm going to act as if I don't know who I am. I know she's going to try and get to me. And when she does I'll kill her. She should have listen to my warning all those years ago. I'm just happy that this time he lived through her spell." Sora smiled. "Master how long are you going to stay digused?" Wakka sat on his knees. Sora looked at him. " For now I can rid of it but I do not need to stay completely changed or she'll relize even thought she's not that bright." Sora closed his eyes. He grew to about 6'5 his hair growing past his hip. His eyes turned to a golden crimson. His tan became deeper and his muscles became the perfect match to his body. His clothes became a black tang top with black leather pants and a black trench coat that reached the ground. An earring appeared in his ear. It was a black diamond that reached down to his shoulder. "I feel much better." The three teens blushed as their "master" appeared before them.

0Your right I was wrong

I know that now

Just leave me alone

Just let me cry

Just let me die

I don't need anyone

So just get out

Someone driving me over the edge

Burying me under to meet insanity

Don't cry for me0

Kayla: Anyone that thinks I made Sora hot say Sora's a Hottie! Anyway. You guys are probly lost as hell so I'll explian.

Riku:History lesson!

Kayla: Yesyes Well I hope you all caught on to the fact that Kairi, Sora, Riku ,Slephie, Tidus, and Wakka have been reborn togther for a good 5 millinium. Well the first time they were together Sora and Riku fell in love. Sora was a prince and Riku was born to the slaves. Riku and Sora knew each other from childhood. Sora was two years older then Riku in each lifetime. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus were children to prophets. Those three were always togther as lovers throughtout each lifetime. Kairi came to the island and of course we can all guess that she and Sora were arranged to be married. Sora in love with Riku refused. Sora was 9 at the time. Riku had just turned 7. Kairi's mother was a witch so she had been tought the ways of the craft in secret. Riku who being a slave was already sick was killed by Kairi's spell. Sora grew distant and cold hatered spreading through his body turning him into a human heartless. Thus the changes that have happend after each heartbreaking thing has happened. Well in the end Kairi and Sora were married still against Sora's will. Every night he would sneak out to sit at Riku's grave. Meaning he never slept with Kairi meaning no heir. One night Kairi drugged him and concieved. Of course when Sora found this out he was pissed to hell and back. After the baby was born he killed her but was put under a curse. She said that in each lifetime she would claim him and he would never be with the one he loved. aka Riku. Sora went to the three prophet children and they confirmed the curse. Sora and the three children did a spell that would keep the five spirits (Sora Riku Selphie Tidus and Wakka) together throughout history. It wasn't untill after three lifetime did Kairi turn it into a game. The rules where that they'd have to remeber their pasts on their own and when Sora killed her before Riku's death then she would be cursed to the shadows. Well Kairi cheated and made it to where she would get her memories at birth being a direct descended from her first life. None of the others ever figured out that she was cheating. As you saw in Riku's dream Sora and Riku always fell in love but Kairi always killed Riku. This lifetime was different. Riku was borned first so the curse fell on Sora to be weak. But Sora being apart of the game lived. And thus here is our story now.

Riku: To much information can't think X.X

Rinzu: ( pokes Riku with a stick) If you like the story you shall review

Evil: And we those that have reviewed

Kayla: Yes I was so happy when I saw that I had reviews.

Jade: She literally jumped up and down screaming that she loved her fans

Kayla: HAI

Tera: Well bye bye Kayla will update soon

Riku and Rinzu: BBTNT


	8. Don't Break My Heart

Sorry guys about not updating latly but I've had a busy week studying for finals and crap. My English honors teacher is kinda bitchy but I guess it was my fault for not going to the meeting. All well life's a bitch. I felt so loved with the reviews that came in so (does a bow) thank you.

Evil: (listening to a cd player) The thorn stuck in my thin breast went in further And hurt much more than before.

Jade: What is she singing?

Tera: Freakles!

Kayla: I love that song

Rain: Kayla you love just about everything.

Riku: She doesn't love the government.

Kayla: Nods its true

Riku and Rinzu: Sits on Kayla's lap

Kayla: Your breaking my legs

Riku: We are not

Rinzu: your overexagerating

Kayla: Whatever I no own hot guys and I never want to own slut

Rain: She owns her songs and Cj's headphones

Kayla: And I own Riku, Rinzu, Rain, Evil, Jade, and Tera!

Everyone: Shut up! On with the story

My thoughts 8.John...8 Song lyrics0...0

Riku's thoughts /.../

Sora's thoughts;...;

Don't Break My Heart

Sora looked out into the night. His heart felt heavy for what was going to happen but it had to be done. He knew Kairi wanted him to hate Riku and would do everything possiable to make it happen. ; I have to let everything go as planned otherwise I'll lose much more than Riku's love. I'll lose all of him this time.He felt the sting of tears but bit them back. "I can't lose him this time. I just can't." A tear slid down Sora's face. The moon reflected off the ocean casting a pale light upon the ground. "Sora, you up there sweetheart?" Sora's mom called to her son. "If you are I'm coming up!" The door opened. The woman's grew wide at the ruined room. "Sora? What did you do?" Sora looked at her face completely devoid of emotion. "I got a little angry." Sora's mom walked up to him and slapped him. "Sora! If you get angry don't destroy your room! Do you relize how much it's gonna take to repair all of this? Your grounded!" Sora looked at her. "You have no control over me you stupid bitch! You can't tell me what to do. All that ever mattered to you was what was best for you! You will never change! You'll always be a selfish bitch who puts her own needs before her child's!" Sora's mom slapped him again. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" Sora stood up towering over the woman. "You have no power over me and you never will!" Sora turned and jumped out the window leaving the woman shaking.

"She'll never change. Nothing ever changes." Sora ran until he fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face. There was a faint throbing in his cheek from where he was hit. "Nothing ever changes." _Flashback: (Sora's first life) "You are going to marry Kila." Sora's mother looked down at the young boy. "No I will not! I do not love her and I never will and you cannot make me marry her. Sora's eyes flashed a crimson color. "I can make you and I will you ungrateful brat! You have to marry Kila for the kingdom's safty. For love ha. You don't marry for love you marry for power. Now you'll do as I say or else." She smirked as Sora bowed his head. "I will not marry her. I'm in love with someone. Someone who thousands of times better than any stuck up princess. " He looked at her. "You cannot control me. No one can control me but him." "Him? You mean you've fallin in love with a boy! How dare you! How dare you!" Sora's mom slapped him. Sora grinned at her. "Yes a him. I love him and I will never marry anyone ever." He stood and left her screaming at his retreating back. The moon reflected on the water's surface giving the silver haired boy's face a unrelistic glow. "Rinzu! Rinzu!" The silver haired boy shook his head. "Good evening my lord." The boy bowed slightly. "I told you not to call me that. Only you can call me by my name. Now stand up you don't need to bow to me." _

_The boy looked up into the face of his first and only love. "Siran. I heard that you were arranged to be married." The boy's voice was barly audible. "I am but I refuse to marry her." "But Siran I heard she's very bueatiful and that this will bring peace." Sora placed his finger over the boy's lips. "I've already heard this speech but I'll tell you what I told that wicked woman I call mother. I love you and I'll never marry anyone as long as I have you." He kissed the smaller boy's lips. "I love you too Siran. I always will." _"And even after all this time he's never broken that promise." Sora sighed before throwing a rock into the ocean. "Riku! You came!" Kairi's voice was heard coming from the darkness. Sora ran and hid from the two figures coming from the shadows. "Kairi, What did you want I really need to get home. I want to call Sora." Even in the dark Sora could see the anger in the girl's face. "Why do you care about him Riku? Is Sora worth it really." ;Of course he's worth. Hey wait I can't speak what the fuck!; "Of course he isn't. I think I'm falling for you Kairi." ;No No No No What am I saying. I can't control what I say.; "Oh Riku you maen it?" "Of course I do." ;No I don't. What the fuck's going on?;

0Your not here again

I guess I'm not surprised

I knew it was a matter of time

You thought I didn't notice

You so lost in your mind

You come home and I'm alive

On the inside I have died

Why are you with her

when you still have me

Why is true love the

only thing you don't see

If you never want us to part

Don't break my heart0

Kairi grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him along with her down the beach. "Nothing can go wrong now." She stopped and before Riku could speak she kissed him. A foul taste entered his mouth as Kairi's tounge swept over his. The girl pushed him down onto the sand ravaging his mouth. 'If only Sora was like this. To bad my spells don't work on him.' She grinded her pelvis against Riku's. "Please stop." Riku's voice was so soft that only Kairi could hear it. "Just give in to the spell. When I have what I want you won't be in pain anymore. You'll never be in pain again. All I want is Siran or as he is now Sora. You see love you were never suppose to make it this long ,but now your to strong to kill with a spell. When I get what I want you'll be free from this pain but untill then you are under my control." She whispered into his ear. Riku could feel himself fall under the surface of his mind.;No please no.; "SORA!" Riku screamed out at the top of his lungs. Sora stood from his spot when he heard Riku's voice. He was about to run to his lover before something came from the shadows knocking him out.

Riku was unconsious from the pain. ;What just happened. Why can't I move. Why can't I open my eyes?; Riku couldn't feel his body. He was there. His eyes opened to a bright light that hung overhead bright aqua eyes greeted his. "Boo!" Riku jumped up. "Sora?" The boy shook his head, "No not Sora. My name is Sariu." The boy laid his head on Riku's shoulder. "How could you forget my name Raki?" Riku shook his head, "Sorry I had a weird dream. You were in it and there was this girl Kairi. We were in love but she wanted you and wanted me gone. It was weird." Sariu sighed. "No one will kill you in that time. I will protect you but you'll know me as Sora." Riku looked at him." What do you mean that time Sariu?" Sariu kissed Riku softly. "You have to wake my love. You have to wait and see. I'll always wait for the day when we'll be together." He kissed Riku with more passion. "Who are you excaltly?" Sariu smiled. "I'm just a memory of what we use to be a long time ago. Now wake Riku. Wake up before its to late." The image faded as the light became darkness. Pain swept through his body once more as he opened his eyes. The sun was shining on him. He turned to his side to see Sora battered and bloody. "Sora!"

0So here you come with her

hand in hand

You don't see the pain on my face

You don't hear my heart's faster pace

Where are you going

What will you do

When I call will you say I love you

Why are you with her

When you still have me

Why am I in pain

When I want to be free

You never want to part

Don't break my heart0

Sora opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred from the pain in his body from what Kairi had done to him. "R..iku?" He tried to push himself up but fell into Riku's embrace."Sora. Are you ok?" Sora nodded. "I'll be fine. Just let me stay like this for a little while longer. If this life is going to be just another memory I want to remember this. If only for a second you were mine and I'll always remember that. I love you Riku." Riku felt the sting of tears as he caressed Sora's face. Sora fell into a state of emptiness. Pain seered his body and mind. Riku picked the boy up gently before running to the closest house. He knock on the door. Wakka opened it before dropping the cup he had been holding. "Riku what happened to Sora?" Riku looked at Sora's pained face. "I don't know I was asleep or something. I really don't know." Wakka sighed. "Selphie Tidus get down here!" "Is it important?" Selphie's voice echoed through the house. "It's him his been hurt!" Sounds of feet running down stairs filled the room. Selphie and Tidus busted open the door to the living room. "What happened to him?" Selphie touched Sora's face lightly. "We don't know. He looks bad this time."

"What do you mean this time?" Riku's voice was tainted with fear for his lover. Wakka shook his head. "Don't eworry about that right now. We have to clean him up. Somebody call his mother and tell her." Riku offered. The three took Sora into a different room as Riku dialed the number. "Hello?" "Um Hi Miss. Everheart. This is Riku I just wanted to tell you that Sora kinda got hurt but he's ok." Laughing could be heard through the reciever. "Sora's hurt you say. Tell him he should just die and get it over with. That ungrateful brat deserves everything he gets. Stupid little faggot." A man voice could be heard with the woman. "Now Riku please give that boy the message thank you byebye." The line went dead as Riku dropped the phone. ;Ok for some odd reason Sora's mother has gone crazy and has disclaimed her son for reasons beyond my knowing.;" Now that I think about it do I really want to know." "Know what?" Riku jumped. "Sora's mom is nuts Wakka. She told me to give Sora a message." Riku looked at his feet. "What's the message? Is she worried about him or something?" Riku shook his head. "Her message is for him to just die and get it over with. She said he was a stupid ungrateful faggot." Wakka looked at him. "Guess we'll have to tell Sora that one. Oh yeah this has been a good life."

0Well you can have her

Cause you just lost me

What love lost was the real thing

If you never wanted us to part

Don't break my heart0

_Riku was holding onto Kairi kissing her softly. Sora could feel himself breaking. "Why do you keep me here. Why do you want to torture me. Just leave me alone." Sora's tears fell silently as Riku and Kairi to it a step father. _**"Stop it!"**Sora's voice echoed through the room. "Master are you ok?" Selphie touched his hand lightly. Sora shook his head, "Bad bad dream." Tidus nodded in understanding. "It'll be alright sir. She'll pay for everything she did to you two." Sora smiled. He pushed his damp hair from his forehead. "I hope so I really do." He looked out the window to the setting sun as the wind blew a white rose through the window landing on Sora's lap. "I really do."

Kayla: I like that ending

Rain: Yea it was good.

Evil: Don't forget to review Kayla want to get to at least 25 reviews before she updates again.

Kayla: It's just a few more so please if you read update tell me you like tell me you don't those people will be ignoreed but its all good.

Riku and Rinzu: BBTNT


	9. Don't Hold Me Back

Well I'm up to 22 so that's good enough for me. Kinda dissappointed but I love the reveiws I got. Oh yeah poxmaker I don't have a problem with Sora's mom she just had to be a bitch for it to work into the story. The guy is just some random guy I made up. If you remeber Sora's mom was never home in my story so I guess she was with that guy but who knows. I don't.

Evil: Summer time again. ...So dull.

Kayla: Yeah and lonly ah at last only 7 more days

Tera: Till what

Kayla: Till I turn 15

Rain: Good for you Kay

Kayla: Smiles I'm making all my friends come over

Riku, Rain, and Rinzu: hug Kayla knocking her over

Kayla: Loved

Evil: Turns head to mushy

Kayla: Yea well anyway time to say things I don't want to say so here it goes

Idon'townhotguysnomatterhowmuchIwanttoandKairineedstobeshotintheheadbyabazooka.MeownsongsandallcharactersthatIspeaktoinANnotes. If you don't understand what I said then it really doesn't matter. Oh yeah the song lyrics are in the story litteraly.

Evil:On with the story

My thoughts 8...8 Lyrics 0...0

Riku's thoughts /.../

Sora's thoughts ;...;

Don't Hold Me Back

Wakka pulled Riku into the room, "Sora your awake already?" Sora smiled," It's hard to keep me down you know that." Wakka looked at Riku then to Sora, "Sora, you mom told Riku to give you a message that I'm sure you'll find funny." Sora looked at Riku, "Really now what could it be?" Riku looked into crimson eyes and for a second was depressed and missed the blue eyes that he once had. "Riku, You ok?" Riku nodded, "Sorry just thought of something else. Well your mom says you need to just die and get it over with and that your an ungrateful faggot." Riku bowed his head to look at his feet. "I have to go now Sora. My mom is probly mad by now." His voice seemed to be distant. Sora looked at him and nodded. "Ok Riku." Riku turned to leave the room before taking a deep breath. He ran back to Sora and kissed him quickly. Sora slid the rose into his hand before Riku turned and ran out. "He misses you." Wakka looked at Sora. Sora bowed his head. "I know. I know. I have to tell him." A slap filled the room. Selphie's hand was at Sora's cheek." I'm sorry master but you can't tell him. If you do she'll win." Sora felt a tear fall. "But he's in pain and it's all my fault. I can't stand to see him hurt." Wakka sighed," Master it isn't your fault. None of it was your fault." "Stop it. It was my fault if I would have listen the first time. If I would have just left him alone and married her he would have been safe. He's suffered and now he's going to get hurt and I don't want that. I can't stand it anymore." Sora jumped up from the bed before running out.

"MASTER" The three shouted at the retreating back. Sora ran until it became hard to breath. Tears fell down his face and mixed with the sweat that started to form. "Sora?" Sora jumped when his name was said. "Riku." Riku looked at him from the tree he was on. "Sora I'm sorry about eariler. In fact I'm sorry about everything." Riku jumped from the tree before pulling Sora in a tight embrace. "Riku, this is all my fault. I can't let it go on." Sora looked at the boy tears still falling. Riku wiped the tears away before claiming a kiss. Sora wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I love you Sora. Only you. Forever I promise." Sora nodded, "I know. This isn't the first time you've told me that. And I hope it's not the last." Riku nodded," I hope this isn't the end. She can't have you. I don't want anyone else to have you. But I have this feeling that there is only more heartbreak to come before we can be together without her." Sora nodded." We'll make it. We've waited to long for it to end when we're so close. Just hold on a little while longer. I know it hurts but please just a little bit longer and it'll be all over. I promise." Riku smiled slightly,"For you I'll wait forever Sora." He placed a kiss on his lover's lips before falling into a light sleep. Sora stroked Riku's hair softly before singing to him.

0"We all knew it would come. But I never knew it would hurt. I knew you'd screw up. You always do. Why can't I break free and run away run away run away. You can't see me. So just let me be. Break my chains and let me go. Don't hold me back." 0 Sora's thoughts kept switching back to past memories of him and Riku. _Kila walked into the garden where Rinzu and Siran where sitting. "Good morning my Lord. And who is this?" She looked at Rinzu. Siran put his arm around Rinzu's waist. "He's someone that means everything to me. Now if you don't mind go away." Later that night Siran walked into the garden where Kila had Rinzu pinned down kissing him. _0 " Haven't I suffered enough. When all I wanted was you. Now I just want to run. But I can't move."0 _Siran pushed Kila off of Rinzu who was crying in pain. "Siran!" the boy jumped and wrapped his arms around Siran. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Siran ran his hand through the boy's hair. "It's ok. Calm down it'll be ok." Kila walked away smiling,"No it won't. Soon you'll be alone." She laughed as she walked into the castle. The queen smiled as the girl walked in. "So you found a way to get rid of the pest?" Kila smiled. "Of course. He's a servent so he's not that strong. Give him a week." Siran covered his mouth to keep quiet. ;A week.; He ran back outside crying. _0"Now look what you did. Broke my wings and left me for dead. Just let me free. Don't hold me back." 0

_Rinzu saw his lover flee from the castle and he followed. His chest felt heavy as he caught up. "Siran? What's wrong?" He wiped a tear from the older boy's face. Siran covered Rinzu's hand with his own. "I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." More tears fell. "What do you mean lose me?" Siran took a breath. "In a week I'll lose you. That's what they said. Kila is a witch. I've seen the spell books in her room. Tell me love how are you feeling?" Rinzu looked at him. "I'm feeling a little sick. My chest hurts and it's kinda hard to breath." Rinzu felt his own tears start. /I'm going to die. But I don't want to leave him alone, I can't die please God no./ Siran pulled Rinzu into his arms. "Your seventh birthday is tommorow isn't it?" Rinzu nodded. "Tommorow meet me here and we'll do something special for your birthday. I promise." Rinzu nodded and with a kiss they parted. _0"I'm going over the edge. Once I hit the ground you'll be gone. death is my savior you are my hell. So why is Hell so tempting?" 0_ The next day passed quickly and that night Rinzu ran to meet Siran who was there waiting for him. They kissed before Siran handed Rinzu a small white rose."Rinzu, before I lose you I want a piece of you to be with me always." Rinzu smiled sweetly before placing a kiss on the older boy's lips. "Anything for us to be together even after death." /I don't want to go but do I have a choice/ Siran smiled and pulles the boy close. "I'll make you mine forever." He kissed Rinzu's neck before biting gently at his throat._

_They ran to a old stable that had been aboandoned for years. Siran pulled the rags that Rinzu was forced to wear off. He admired the pale flesh of his young lover. He ran his hands over Rinzu's bare chest causing said boy to shiver in anticipation. Siran took his time licking down Rinzu's body stopping at his nipples. He licked and sucked and did the same to the other until both were peaks. Rinzu moaned as Siran removed his pants. Siran bit into Rinzu's shoulder as he removed his own clothes. The night seemed to stop as the two boy's made love. Rinzu and Siran moaned each other's name as they went over the edge for the first time. Siran fell next to his lover as Rinzu laid his head down on his chest. "I love you." Rinzu smiled" I love you to." By the end of the week Siran was kneeling beside Rinzu. Rinzu smiled,"I guess this goodbye." Siran smiled despite the tears. "Only for a little while. One day we'll be together I promise you." Rinzu's smile faded as his body became weaker. "Don't cry you knew that it would happen. When you get lonly just think about me." His breathing became more shallow."Goodbye my prince. Till next time can I have just one more kiss?" Siran nodded and kissed the boy softly. Rinzu smiled in his mind before the world went black. Siran looked at his lover before the tears took him. "I'll wait for you. I promise." _0 Now your gone. Break my chains. Break my wings. Falling over the edge. Don't hold me back.0

Sora kissed Riku's forehead before a tear fell onto his lover's face. Riku's eyes opened slightly. "Sora?" Sora smiled and pulled his lover closer. "I love you. Please don't go. Not again." Tears came forcefully now as Sora buried his head in Riku's shoulder. "I won't die this time. You just have to be strong Sora even if I'm not. Please don't give up no matter what." Sora nodded unable to speak. The night dragged on and the sun met the two boys curled up together asleep. Tidus was the first to find them. "Riku, Sora wake up you guys." Sora mummbled something and Riku punched out at Tidus. Tidus fell back, "You'd almost think everything was back to normal." Selphie sat next to Tidus, "Everything will go back to normal just give it time. First Kairi's needs to go. Preferably on a one way track to Hell." Tidus looked at Selphie, "You've never cursed before." Selphie smiled, "I've never been more mad at Kairi before either." Wakka finally showed up. "What's so funny now you two?" The two smaller lovers laid a head on each of Wakka's shoulders. "We're just dreaming of a day when Kairi is no longer a problem." Wakka nodded, "That'll be the best day of their lives." He pointed to Riku and Sora.

Riku rolled over on top of Sora causeing Sora to open his eyes. Riku snuggled into Sora's chest lovingly. Sora ran a hand through his lover's hair. "I love you." "mummble you too." Sora laughed. "I can't understand you." Riku lifted his head" I said I love you two." He tackled the taller boy and placed a passion filled kiss on his lover's lips. Sora ran a hand up Riku's shirt causeing said boy to moan. "Get a room you two!" Wakka's voice drew them out of their little dream.Sora flipped Wakka off before standing. He held his hand out which Riku took. "I'm gonna kill you Wakka!" Riku ran up to where Wakka was. Wakka stood and ran the other way ,"That's if you can catch me ya!" "Selphie, Tidus help me catch him please?" The two nodded and got up to chase their lover. "Trators!" Wakka yelled as he was tackled to the ground. Sora watched as the four fought their battle.;How long Kairi. How long before you try to break this happiness that I've found? _It won't last long Sora. I will make you mine._; Sora smirked Kairi still didn't know about him and still didn't know that he could read her thoughts. "Kairi, You won't win not when I have so much at stake. I can't lose this one chance I have to be happy. If I do then I've broken every promise I've ever made to him and I won't do that." Sora smiled as Selphie, Tidus, and Riku jumped on Wakka. Wakka screamed when he went down laughing the whole time. Sora smiled before turning away walking off into the fog that had begun to settle. A wilted white rose fell from the tree Riku had sat in the night before. The pedels falling from the stem as the rose fell leaving nothing but a bare stem.

Kayla: So close to my birthday. But today I have to send my sympathy out to two of my friends who mom died today. You guys are in my prayers.

Evil: poor Chris and Lauren. I hope they're ok

Rain: I thought you didn't have a heart unless it came to DK and your baby Aden.

Evil: I have a lot of sympathy

Riku: Lay of Rain Evil's really is nice.

Evil: Thank you

Rain: Whatever I value my life so I'm gonna shut up before I piss the docter off.

Riku and Rinzu: BBTNT


	10. Don't Hurt Me Now

No one review my last installment but that's ok I thought it sucked to. I'm 15 now and earlier I made a oneshot called Broken I thought that turned out ok. So if you got time check it out. Well my disclaimer is the same Don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters. I do own my songs. I wish I owned simple Plan's cds but that's a different story.

My thoughts (...) Song Lyrics 0...0

Riku's thought /.../

Sora's thoughts ;...;

Don't Hurt Me Now

The woods seemed darker as he walked on. Sora's mind seemed to pound slightly as the darkness grew. "Sora." He turned around to see Kairi stareing at him. "What do you want Kairi?" Kairi smiled," We already know what I want but you just keep making it difficult. What will you do though when the one you love stands by my side." She walked to him and laid her head on his shoulder. " Loving you is what's hurting him Sora. If he's with me there would be no pain. If you would have just done as you were told none of this would have happened so in the end it's your fault. Every time you fell for him and everytime he suffered. You know it's the truth. Tonight is the night he becomes mine Sora and tonight is the night that you fall. Till then you might want to spend a few moments to think of you soon to be ex boyfriend." She kissed his cheek and walked away. There was a darkness that seem to build up around Sora's heart as he left the forest. He walked on to where Wakka and Selphie were holding onto Tidus. "Master she took him away. Kairi took Riku away!" Tidus stood and yelled to Sora. Sora looked at his feet," I know. She told me what would happen."

"We have to go after him master. We have to save Riku." Selphie spoke up. "No! We aren't doing anything I'm going to." All the blue that was left in Sora's eyes vanished. "It's my fault and I'm the one who has to fix it. I'm the one who's going to suffer in the end." Sora left the three looking at him. "What's he going to do?" Selphie felt the tears fall. "Do you think he knows how to break the spell on Riku?" Tidus looked at Wakka. "Have any of us ever figured that out?"

0 Here we are again

Back to square one

Your lying in her arms

Are you thinking of me?

Why do you do this

Do you feel alone?0

Sora rubbed the tears away. ; I can't cry. This has to be done and I'm the only one who can do it. It's all my fault.; His mind cried out. Sora walked to where Kairi had Riku. Sora looked at her his eyes a deep shade of crimson. "So Sora why have you showed up? Come to give up?" Sora looked at the ground. "I came to talk to Riku." Kairi laughed, "I don't think he wants to talk to you. Riku doesn't love you anymore Sora. Can't you understand that?" Sora looked at Riku and smiled slightly remembering when he relized he first loved him. "Actually I have something to tell Riku." The smile vanished as Kairi looked at him. "Go ahead then Sora. Give it your best shot." "Riku?" Riku looked at Sora. "I never meant to fall in love with you. I don't need you anymore. I never did." Kairi jumped. Whatever she had been expecting him to say this was far from what he was saying. "Sora what are you doing?" "Riku I don't love you and I never did. It was all a mistake that I never meant to make. I'm better off alone and I always will be." Riku's face looked shocked at Sora's words. The spell broke and Riku regained his voice. "Sora, please tell me your lying please tell me that's not true."

Sora struggled not to tell him it was a lie but then the spell would return. The cold feeling around Sora's heart spread and turned black. "It's all true Riku. I never meant to love you. It was all a game. Guess I lost because now the truth is out. Goodbye Riku. Forever is just to long to spend with someone you don't care about." Sora turned and left the cave. Kairi followed after him still shocked that her spell was broken. 'My spell wouldn't break unless Sora stopped loving Riku as well as stop Riku's love for him. Sora was lying right? Then why did the spell break?' "Sora!"

Riku fell to his knees tears falling freely. /Did Sora really mean all those things. Was I really just a joke? Were my feeling really just a game/ Tears fell faster down his cheeks. He ran from the cave never wanting to stop. Never wanting to think of Sora. He ran right into Wakka and Tidus. "Riku, you ok man. What's the matter?" Riku managed to slow his tears, " Sora just told me ..h.he didn't, love me and h..he ne.ver. d.did." The sobs took over Riku's body. "Sora didn't mean it Riku. He loves you. He said he wanted to be with you forever." Riku's sobs became more forceful," He told me that forever was to long to spend with someone you didn't love." Selphie gasped and hugged the crying Riku. Tidus and Wakka could only stare in disbelief. 'So this is the price to free Riku. Sora is all alone again. Sora lost his heart.'

0Are you just holding me close

To show me off to your stupid friends?

Now you have her

How do feel?

Don't hurt me now

When I close my eyes

I see her by yourside

Do you like seeing me cry

Did you really think I'd never say goodbye?

I need to break away

and I'll run forever0

Sora turned to Kairi his eyes dull his true form revealed. "You won Kairi. I don't love Riku anymore. I don't love anyone. I don't care anymore. I will kill you if you come near me though I'll kill anyone that comes near. I don't want to see any of your faces ever again. Got it." Sora's voice was dull and lifless but the words held power in them. "Sora. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She took a step towards him. A black sword shaped like a key appeared in Sora's hand. He struck her arm with the blade. Kairi's arm fell from her body blood dripping from her shoulder. "I told you I'd kill you and anyone else so go away. Or else." Kairi turned and ran. The reality of what she had done hit her full force. Sora was no longer sweet and shy but dark and distant. So much anger and pain trapped in him was finally releasing itself. She ran until she saw Wakka and the others. Selphie looked at Kairi." What happened to you?" Kairi had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sora. He's crazed. I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen." Kairi continued to cry. Riku had fallen asleep in Selphie's arms. Kairi looked at the tear stains running down Riku's face. 'This is my fault. I caused to much pain.' She held the stump that was once her arm as the tears fell silently.

Sora slashed at random trees and rocks trying to free himself from the anger trapped inside of him. His body and heart screamed in pain. ; Why won't this pain go away. How could this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this pain? ; Sora screamed as he cut another rock in half. The darkness around his heart grew and seemed to swallow him. He leaned against a tree staring out at the now dark sky.Sleep took over his body slowly. Dreams came but they no longer held any meaning for him. Dreams of him being with Riku only cause him pain. Soon his dreams became nothing but black emptyness that he felt. The lonlyness started to eat away at him driving him father into the dark. In his mind he gave one last goodbye to his heart before falling into complete darkness.

Riku opened his eyes and saw Kairi crying. Riku saw that she was missing an arm and the cold exterior was gone replaced by saddness. "Kairi?" The girl looked up at the silver haired teen. "I'm so sorry Riku. I'm so sorry." Riku had to think for a moment about what she was saying before the memories came rushing back. He wanted to cry but there was simply nothing left. /Did Sora really mean all that. Oh god please just let this be a bad dream/ "Where's Sora?" Kairi looked at him," Sora said if anyone comes near him he'll kill them he cut my arm off." She brushed her fingers over the stump again. "I'm so sorry Riku. I wish I could take it all back. Everything." She bowed her head. A scream could be heard from the forest where Sora was hiding followed by a crashing of a tree. Riku looked to the woods. "Sora."

0You can't hold me close

I'm not a prize to show

Go show her to your friends

How does it feel to watch me run

Don't hurt me now

I thought this dream would last

But now it's over

If I'll ever say goodbye

It's tonight

I'm going to fly with my broken wings

And painful memories

And you can't hurt me now0

Well you guys sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I'll update soon. Don't forget to reveiw. And as Riku and Rinzu would say ( if they weren't on vacation in the back of my mind) BBTNT


	11. Don't Worry Love No One Can Hear You Scr

Hello everyone. I know it's been close to a year since I've updated and I'm very sorry. So many things came up at once and yeah well you know. Plus for awhile I lost my love for this one but it has returned to me completely refueled. To all of you who have come back to me I'm thankful that you have never given up hope on this story.

Kit: Wow I just read the last chapter I wrote. I can't believe I left it off like that. Gomen everybody. Oh yes this chapter will be violent. After a year I have turned more towards the side of pain. P.S There will be rape in this chapter. Not suggested to the weak of stomache. P.S in the last chapter Selphie and the other two went to the secret place to disscuss what to do.

I take no claim over anything but the song.

My thoughts 8...8 Lyrics 0...0

Riku's thoughts /.../

Sora's thoughts ;...;

Chapter 11: Don't Worry Love No One Will Hear You Scream

Riku looked to the woods. "Sora." The sky overhead darkend as clouds formed from nothingness. Winds started to rage against the oceans waves. Sora's anger seemed to twistes itself within nature's wrath. She seemed to cling to his emotions as a mother would her son. When he was anger she was angry at the one's who had cause his pain and now she was taking it out on them. Sora's cries turned to thunder. The light from the fires that he started on the trees turned to lightening in the clouds. The dark spot that had once held his heart became the darkening clouds that covered the sun. The angry tears that had fallen from Sora's eyes now fell from nature's eyes in the form of rain. She mourned her child's lost heart as if she had lost her own.

Kairi's cries were covered by the rustling wind that nature sent towards them. Nature blew hard and rough ,taking out her anger on the witch that had once resided in Kairi's heart. Nature tried to beat out what was left off Kairi's life by attempting to drain her blood with the rain, or pushed her into the ocean with her wind and drowned her with her waves, and if she must she would strike the witch with her lightening and cover her screams with thunder, and while she died Nature would leave her trapped in the darkness that now enveloped the sky to show her the pain of her child's heart. Yet her winds failed, and the rain could no longer drain the blood from the closed wound. Her waves could not reach her and her lightening could seem to strike her heart. Nature seemed to cry harder for her child's pain and for not being able to destroy the one that had made him meseriable.

0 Hey there puppet queen

I'll cut out your heart and hold the strings

Tear them apart as you did my dreams

I'll let you wollow in your sceams

As I give in to my love for violent things0

Kairi bowed her head to Riku as the wind pushed harder in a last attempt to push her towards the ocean, but still to no avail. Riku's eyes still looked towards the woods then to Kairi. "Yo, Kairi." She looked up at him. "You still want to make up for what you did to us right?" Kairi stiffled a cry and nodded. "Then follow me." He held out for her hand and pulled her along with him. Riku faught the winds to reach the entrance to the sercet place. Riku had to hold close to the wall as the waves in the little pool next to the entrance lashed out at them in an attempt to trip them into the little water hole. Riku threw Kairi into the small opening before following in behind her. Selphie watched as Kairi crawled into the little clearing followed shortly by Riku.

"Riku, are you feeling better? I'm sorry we left you with her but I had to find Tidus and Wakka and we had to start planning on a way to get Sora back. Then the rain started and it was so bad out there that we were about to come get you, and we might have helped her."

Wakka laid a hand on Selphie's shoulder," Behave love." Selphie nodded and pulled Riku into a hug.

Riku looked up at her and hugged her lightly in return. "Did you guys come up with anything?" They shook their heads. "Well I've got a plan to get Sora. here at least. We'll figure out something when we've got him." Selphie raised an eyebrow.

"And how are we suppose to get him? He won't come willingly." Riku nodded and looked at Kairi and the others.

"We need a distraction so the others can tie him up." Kairi opened her mouth to volunteer but Riku shook his head. "I'll be the one to do it."

"But he'll kill you! He's not the Sora you know anymore Riku. He'll kill you without a second thought." Riku shook his head.

"He may not love me but he won't kill me. At least not before taking me one last time." Tidus's eyes widened in realization.

"No we will not allow that to happen to you. We don't even know if he'll even give you that long." Tidus cried out.

"I have to and if I let him do it then he'll be weakend slightly after his release. Plus he'll be to distracted to notice you guys behind him. We'll capture him and then we'll find a way to bring him back." /I hope./ Tidus shook and blinked back his tears before nodding. Selphie looked at him.

"We can't let him!" Tidus shook his head.

"There's no other way to stop Sora. Riku, you know he'll show you no mercy right?" Riku nodded.

"We'll follow behing you. Be careful. " Tidus stood and pulled him into a hug followed shortly by Selphie and Wakka. He stood and nodded to Kairi who wish'd him good luck. Riku took a step outside into the darkend world that Nature had created for her child. Riku clung to the wall as the water from the pool started to thrash against his legs. He slip one but gripped tightly to the wall and regained balance. He managed to get far away from the water before he started to run. Rain hit him forcefully in an attempt to keep him away. Nature knew the part Riku had played in Kairi's plan but she was not willing to let Riku see her child, but even the great Mother Nature could not stop him.

0This is just a game to me

I won't notice if you scream

Because I don't even care

And for the first time

I don't really mind

Because they can't stop me now

And don't worry love no one will hear you scream0

The lightening lite Riku's path for a second before the thunder sounded above him. He could hear the soft footsteps of the gang following him. He reached the edge of the woods and took a step in. He tried to follow the scent of the fire from earlier but the rain had washed away the scent. He tried to listen for sounds but the thunder prevented him from hearing anything. Riku walked into the woods trying to squint into the rain for a sign of Sora. He heard someone cry out to the left of him and he started to walk towards the sound. He walked deeper into the forest and another cry came from his right. He turned then another cry came from his left. Then from behind him and soon the cry surrounded him. Riku fell to the ground in an attempt to push the screams from his ears.

"What's wrong, Riku? Can't handle the screams?" Riku looked up as a sillouhette came from the shadows. Long hair came into veiw as did the ominious crimson eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. Sora walked over to Riku and smirked. "Well well well what have we got here?" He bent down and lifted Riku up by the scruff of his neck. "Heh lookie here. Looks like the little Riku just got caught by the big bad Sora. I thought I gave that bitch a warning for all of you. Seems she's still incompent enough that she can't even deliver a singel message. And I made it to where she wouldn't even have to say a word." Riku struggled against Sora.

"She did deliver the message." Sora laughed and dropped Riku.

"Pity. Yet your still here." Sora's eyes raked over Riku's body as he licked his lips. "Such a pity. She could have had you and you could have her yet you came in here. What a pity. Guess I shouldn't complain for my good fortune though. You see I have missed something about you, Riku." He lifted Riku's face to meet his. He pulled him close to him and whispeared into his ear. "You were such a good fuck. I've missed you tight body. The way your lovely body wrapped around me so tightly. I've yearned to feel that satisfaction again and your the only one that can give it to me." He pushed Riku against a tree forcefully and bite at his neck. "Such beauty in such a small little package. Now I can see why I've been in love with you so long. You body and your spirit would be enough to make even the greatest villian fall to his knees but you always saved it for me. How sweet."

He reached down and rubbed Riku through his pants drawing a strangeled moan from the older boy. "S..S..ahh. Sora." Sora smirked against his neck and pulled his hand away from Riku's crotch. He ran his hand underneath Riku shirt and found his nipple. He twisted one roughly making Riku cry out.

"So much noise and I haven't even started having fun yet. Don't worry love no one will hear you scream." His hand went down to Riku's pants and pulled them off. "There now I get a better look at your beautiful flesh. And if I carved it with a knife you would become my beautiful art." Sora grew out a nail which was sharpened to a point and traced lightly over Riku's flesh. The claw left behind a small red line that Sora retraced again and again. Deeper and deeper. Soon blood fell from the red flesh. Rain washed it away as quickly as it came. Riku bit his lip to keep in the scream. Sora traced into his skin again. Soon a wound that read Sora's dripped blood. Riku had tears streaming down his cheeks, but he refused to cry out. Sora smirked at him. "You very good at keepig quiet but I." His finger ran up his leg before heading for his entrance. "Can make you scream."

He pushed the sharp nail passed the tight flesh cutting Riku. A loud scream emitted from Riku but the lightening covered it. Sora laughed in his ear and pulled the nail out only to push it back in. "So pretty. Oh look dear." He pushed the finger in more forcefully. "Your bleeding." He pulled his nail out and licked the tip removing the blood that had been there. "You taste good." Riku's head fell to Sora shoulder as the man unbuckled his own pants. "I'm going to enjoy this. Then I'll take you again and again until your body is no longer desiriable to me. I'm going to beat away every lingering emotion that you have left in me and then I'm going to kill you."

0Your bleeding flesh crys out for me

Begging me to make it bleed

You look so good lying there half dead

I love you is what I would have said said

But that doesn't mean I'll let you live0

Riku's tears fell uncounted as Sora grabbed his hand. He made Riku grip his cock and stroke him to erection. Sora licked his neck as he pushed himself into the bloody entrance. Riku groaned but he could do much else. His throat was sore from screaming. Sora's length streached him out and made his body burn with pain. Even he would have begged for him to stop Sora would have laughed because the Sora he loved died the moment he told Riku he didn't love him. This man was a monster that had taken his love's body, but this was not Sora. Sora was kind and caring and always wanted to beat him in something. He was the one that could make the day brighter with a single smile. This man that took pleasure from his bleeding body was not Sora. At least not anymore.

Riku sniffed against Sora's coat as the other tensed up inside of him. "Ahh...just like that. Keep crying love." He spat the word love as he slammed into him again. "Hearing you suffer makes me want you even more. It makes me so hard that I could take you over and over again. I want to hear you crying and I love the sounds of you screams. Beg me to stop. " Riku sniffled again as the man pushed into him faster. "I said beg me to stop."

Riku bit his lip but cried out when Sora pushed a finger into his already full entrance. "God...a.h..pl.please. St..op. Please." Riku started sobbing harder as the man tensed up again and came into his body. Semen mixed with blood and dripped out of Riku's body. Sora removed himself and let Riku drop to his knees.

Sora grabbed a handful of Riku's hair and smirked at him. "You look so pretty like that, Riku." With his other hand he stroked himself to hardness again before pushing his erection into Riku's face. "Suck it." Riku bit his lip but let out a gasp when Sora kicked him in the gut. Sora shovered himself into Riku's mouth. The older boy gaged on the intruding member. Sora looked at him again. "Suck it." Tears fell again as Riku started to suck on the swollen cock. Soon Sora stiffened up again before cumming insaide of Riku's mouth. "Swollow it." Riku did as commanded and swollow the salty fluid. "Good boy. "I do so hate to cut a good time short but," He claws extended as he pushed them towards Riku's chest," time to say goodbye, love." He kissed Riku's bruished lips and pushed his claws slowly into Riku's chest. Riku cried out and Tidus and Wakka jumped out of the bushes followed by Kairi and Selphie.

0This is just a game to me

I won't notice if you scream

Because I don't even care

And for the first time

I don't really mind

Because they can't stop me now

And don't worry love no one will hear you scream0

"Let him go, Sora!" Sora stopped and smirked at Riku who looked at him mesriably.

"Your good you know that?" He whispeared to the bleeding boy as Tidus and Wakka grabbed him and tied his arms with a rope. Sora continued to smirk at Riku who's mind and body finally fell into the welcoming darkness. Sora laughed as the boy as he fell over. Kairi ran over and sat Riku up.

"Sora, how could you do this to him? He love's you!" Sora yawned and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Sora how could you do this he love...blah blah blah. This is coming from the whore who tied me to a fucking bed. The one who's been trying to get me away from Riku. To be mean and hate him. You've always wanted me to kill him. Well guess what Princess." Kairi looked at him with tears in her eyes. Sora continued to smirk at them," Sometimes wishes do come true." The lightening flashed as Sora laughed out into the darkness. Blood met Kairi's hand from Riku's chest where four holes had punched the skin. She screamed but the thunder covered her cries and everyone now knew that there was a possiability that Riku was going to die soon.

0We fell apart and now it's time to die

I'll break the skin and watch you bleed

As I say goodbye

We've lost it all dear

And soon we'll dissappear.

I love you is what I would have said said

But that doesn't mean I'll let you live0

Kit: there ya go wow I think this is probably the first time I've actually thought about killing off Riku. I mean sure I always planned to kill Kairi but this works out nicely and gives you guys a little cliffy. So please review and make me want to start writing the next chapter of this story. Please and thank you. Plus all flames will be used to light the kerosene that will burn down the building that you stand in. Reviewers get a cookie.


	12. Don't fall in love

Well as we all know if I owned Kingdom Hearts do you really think Sora would be striaght. HAHA

I take no claim over anything but the song.

My thoughts 8...8 Lyrics 0...0

Riku's thoughts /.../

Sora's thoughts ;...;

Chapter 12: Don't Fall In Love

_Last Time: . Blood met Kairi's hand from Riku's chest where four holes had punched the skin. She screamed but the thunder covered her cries and everyone now knew that there was a possiability that Riku was going to die soon. _

Tidus and Wakka dragged Sora along who merely smirked and laughed out loud as Kairi and Selphie came up behind them, dragging Riku with them. "Sora, you crazy!" Selphie glared at him.

"And you my dear are a hyper active bitch." Sora gave her a sick smirk and looked at Kairi. "What no words left for me? That's a first." Sora laughed. Kairi looked back at Riku who had begun to pale.

"We have to hurry up you guys. He's hurt." Sora rolled his eyes at the red head.

"Guys he hurt. Please please hurry. Hahahahaha. Ha!" Tidus glared at Sora.

"Your suck a dick this way, Sora!" Sora shrugged.

"I hear that so often. You know you guys have missed me." Selphie stopped.

"You. You! You bastard!" Kairi looked at the brunette.

"Who is that?" Selphie started to walk again.

"Oh believe me, Kairi he has your witch side beat by a long shot. Plus I don't need to introduce him he'll do it himself. I think he likes to hear himself talk." Sora looked at her.

"Oh now Seline or is it Selphie now. Well whatever it is I just want to let you know I don't like to hear myself talk. There's just so much that needs to be said. Beside you never mind listening to my other half." Selphie glared.

"That's because he was the rightful king. He has a heart unlike you ..you heartless bastard!" Selphie's face was red from the cold wind and her anger.

"Wait is he Sora or isn't he?" Kairi asked.

"He's Sora alright. Just not the one you remember. This is the asshole that would come out everytime Riku died. He just never let you see the true evil in his heart, but don't be mistakened. He is Sora, but a very disturb and violent version of him." Sora snorted.

"I think you lost her Selphie so let me help. I'm the lovely heartless version of the goodie version. Let's just say I no longer give a fuck, and it's all thanks to you. I'd clap for you but Selphie's oh so loveing boy toys won't let me so I say brava! Brava!" Sora threw his head back and began to laugh out at the sky above him.

"He's a nutcase." Selphie whispered.

"Am not!" Sora yelled back.

"Shut up, Sora!" Sora stuck his tounge out.

"Make me, bitch!" Sora laughed out again. Wakka and Tidus dragged him into the secret place. "Oooo rocks. Fascinating. Please don't tell me I have to stay here. The veiw is horriable. Tie me outside to a tree of something."

"What so you can escape?" Tidus snapped.

"Oh yes let me tell you. I'm going to attempt to escape when I have no boat or anywhere else to go, but to make the game more interesting let me tell you this. I still have a little friend that can help me out all I have to do is call out for him. I'm sure he'd love to see you all again. Especially you Wakka. I'm sure you two had a good time for a few lifetimes." Wakka paled.

"Your sick Sora!"

"True but I'm not the one that fucked him. That makes Ansem more twisted and sick then me. I only set out to dominate the world." Sora laughed.

"You mean make the world as meseriable as you were everytime you lost Riku! To make everyone else feel the pain you did when your love died. Life time after life time." Sora glared at Selphie his smile turning into a frown.

"That was low bitch. Even for you. I don't feel love so I wouldn't really give a fuck now would I? I mean Riku's still alive so what idea do you have now? Huh?" Selphie went to hit Sora but someone grabbed her arm. She turned back to see Riku staring at Sora. Their eyes met and Sora glared.

0 Take your knifes and dig them in

Cause I won't let these tears fall again

What we had was lost

Yet I never truly knew the cost

I can't even look you in the eye

You show me the darkness deep inside

Deep inside of me 0

"That's not what you said back in the woods. What was it oh yeah you were going to enjoy it. Then you'll take me again and again until my body was no longer desiriable to you. You were going to beat away every lingering emotion that I had left in you and then you were going to kill me." Sora let out a growl as the boy spoke.

"Shut up!" Sora started to struggle against the ropes that binded him.

Selphie looked at the boy, "You still love him." Sora shook his head and snorted.

"Like hell I do! I have no heart remember? News flash I don't love hi.." Sora let out a growl of pain as his chest constricted. His eyes flashed red as he started to struggle again. "Let me go! I said let me go damn it!" He started to kick out but it was no use. Selphie and the others watched him as he struggled against his binds. He stop after running out of breath. He looked back up into Riku's eyes. Riku looked at him and gasped. No one seemed to notice, but everyone did notice Riku passing out.

"Oh no we have to heal him. Kairi stay here and guard Sora. We'll back soon." Kairi nodded as the three walked out with Riku. She turned back to Sora who was now bobbing his head as if he was listening to a song.

"What are you doing?" Sora smirked.

"Nothing at all princess." Kairi looked into crimson eyes. Arms shot out and grabbed the girl from behind. Before she could scream a hand covered her mouth. "Well Ansem, late as always." The man that held Kairi rolled his eyes.

"Yea yea and your as insufferable as always. Hmm are you sure this one is a princess?" Sora nodded.

"Yes, though this is the first time. In the last life time her sister was the princess." Kairi's eyes widened in confusion. Sora smirked. "Uncover her mouth." Ansem nodded and uncovered the girl's mouth.

"I didn't have a sister in my last life!" Sora laughed.

"What was my name in the last life?" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Your name was, Saro." Sora smirked again.

"Actually my name was Siruano. Your witch side was named Kileely, but the princess side of you was named Kilaona. She was nice and pretty too. Almost a complete opposite of your witch side really. Riku adored her back then hell even I liked her as a friend, but then the oh so annnoying Kileely came and did what she was destined to do." Sora smirk seemed to faulter but only for a second.

"She killed Riku?" Sora nodded.

"She killed Riku." Kairi bit her lip.

"Too bad it was her sister that suffered in the end. The other half of your soul. Heh you see princess history will repeat itself again and again. Do you know what happened to poor little Kilaona?" Kairi shuddered. "I killed her and I took her heart and went to open the door."

"Door? What door?" Sora laughed.

"The door that will bring everyone into the shadows, forever." Kairi smirked this time.

"Well that means that you've never succeeded! You said that history repeated it's self and that means that you won't succeed!" Sora let out a growl.

"Actually I'd like to inform you that this time will be different. After all Riku's not dead."

"Yet." Sora glared at Ansem for a moment.

"You stay away from him. He is my fight and mine alone." Ansem shrugged. "Now can you do something about these ropes."

0 No time for tommorow

When today is still here

All my meisery

Still trapped within me

And set me free

So I can reach a new day0

Ansem smirked and with the sweep of his hand the ropes unwrapped themselves from Sora and tied up Kairi instead. Sora smirked as he rubbed his wrist. "Thank you." Ansem nodded and dropped Kairi to the ground.

"So what are you going to do with her?" Sora smirked his eyes gleaming with evil.

"Same as we did with poor little Kilaona.We kill her." Kairi's eyes widdened as Sora turned to smirk at her. "I'm tired of looking at her face. Makes me sick." Sora held out his hand as his claws extended out. He sliced open Kairi's shirt and held his claws at her chest. "Any last words?"

Kairi smirked the witch part of her resurfacing. "Yea, see you in hell!" Sora smirked as he shoved the claws in and ripped her chest open. Blood spilt from the wound and the girl was dead before she could even scream. Sora smirked and grabbed the girl's heart.

"Can't wait." He smirked at the body as Ansem lead the way towards the door imprinted on the wall.

"You know that image will forever haunt me." Sora snorted.

"Yea and the image of you and Wakka will forever be burned within my brain." Ansem laughed.

"He was a really good lay." Sora shrugged as Ansem opened the door.

"Yea well Riku was a good fuck but you don't see me going about fucking him for all to see." Ansem stopped and looked at Sora.

"I heard you fucked him in the middle of the woods while his friends were watching." Sora glared.

"Ansem spying is bad." Ansem shrugged.

"You did it all the time." Sora raised a hand and opened his mouth to respond then stopped.

"Your right." He dropped his hand and shrugged as Ansem walked through the door. When Ansem was out of sight Sora took a look behind him. Kairi's eyes seemed to stare straigh through him. He smirked. "I don't have a heart. I can't have a heart." He pulled a small note from his pocket and threw it towards the body. "Consider this my goodbye, Riku." With that he turned and stepped through the door.

0If I don't believe

Then you can't hurt me

If I deny my heart

Then you can't tear it apart.

Because you don't love me

You don't love me0

After performing a few healing spells the three prophets helped Riku to his feet. "Riku, are you sure your okay?" Riku nodded to Selphie.

"We should head back." The three nodded as they headed back towards the secret place.When they came closer Riku got a horriable feeling in his gut. "Hurry up guys." He started rushing around the little waterfall towards the entrance. It was quiet and he didn't like it. Not for a second. He crawled into the cave and stood on shakey legs. His eyes met the blood first then Kairi's eyes. "Oh my god." The girl's abdomen had bones showing from the giant rip. There was only a second before Selphie's screams filled the small cavern. Riku's eyes fell to a pieve of white paper beside the girl's body. In a handwritting he knew so well was his name. He picked up the note and placed it into his pocket.

"How could Sora have done this. How did he get out." Wakka looked at Tidus.

"I have a guess." Selphie sighed.

"You think he really called him?" Wakka nodded and poined towards the wall.

"They've gone through the door, and so history begins all over again." His eyes drifted over to Kairi's broken body. "Only this time they might actually succeed in bringing the world's into the darkness. Kami save us should that happen."

Riku looked from the girl's body to the door. He pulled out the note and read the first line, "_The beginning to every journey is to take the first step towards your destination. Don't be afraid of what lies behind the door."_ Riku looked at the door again and closed the rest without reading the rest of the note." The beginning to every journey is to take the first step towards your destination. Don't be afraid of what lies behind the door." The three turned to Riku.

"Riku?" Riku turned and smiled saddly at them.

"Goodbye guys." The three opened their mouths but Riku shot towards the door. He closed his eyes as a falling sensation overtook him. He opened his eyes as a big dog looked into his face.

0 No time for tommorow

When today is still here

All my meisery

Still trapped within me

And set me free

So I can reach a new day

A new day0

Kit: See I didn't kill off Riku but I did kill Kairi as promised. And now you guys see were the life times screwed up. I'll include why no one but Sora knows about it in a later chapter.So please review and make me want to start writing the next chapter of this story. Please and thank you. Plus all flames will be used to light the kerosene that will burn down the building that you stand in. Reviewers get a cookie.


	13. Don't think of me

Well as we all know if I owned Kingdom Hearts do you really think Sora would be striaght.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys it's just that my friend killed himself May 10 and I've been sorta out of it sice then. None of my other stories will be updated for at least two weeks since I'm going to Rome tomorrow for a two week trip with the french club from school.

I'd also like to add that no KH didn't happen, but I'll play with the basic concept and bend it to my will.

I take no claim over anything but the song.

My thoughts 8...8 Lyrics 0...0

Riku's thoughts /.../

Sora's thoughts ;...;

Chapter 13: Don't Think Of Me

Sora stared out the window at the stars outside. Eyes flashed in his mind. Cold lifeless eyes blaming him for the soul's departure. Ansem sat in the pilot's seat of the gummi ship leaving Sora to his thoughts. The lifeless eyes soon became replaced by bright green eyes that pierced striaght to his cold heart. 'I don't love him. There's no going back for me. I don't love h.' His chest constricted again as it had done in the cave. 'Riku. Don't follow me. Stay where you are. Stay away from me or else...I'll have to kill you.' Ansem watched the man beside him from the corner of his eye. He smirked on the inside but kept his face expressionless on the outside.

----With Riku---

Riku looked at the big dog before him an eyebrow raised slightly. "Damn dog, you scared the hell out of me. " The dog barked in response before running off. Riku rubbed the back of his head lightly before pulling out Sora's note.

_If your excatly how I know you are you followed me through the doorway. Well Riku I just have one thing to say about that. Welcome to Traverse Town. I'm writing this before anything happens to me. I already know what will happen the moment I tell you I don't love you and it will nearly kill me to say it. But I know that my heartless self will give you the note because no one is truly heartless because the heart may just be an organ but the feelings inside will always remain in some form. You are my heart Riku you always will be so as long as your soul exsists then my heart will remain. Save me Riku I want to be with you again...Forever this time. Now there's a few things you need to know. In Traverse Town look for a man named Leon, he can explain more to you from there on out. Never forget Riku, I love you. I hope to see you soon but there's always next time but I hope that's not the case. I love you. Goodbye for now love._

_Your Heart,_

_Sora._

_P.S Should you meet trouble look for protection within your heart and you will be given the key._

"You will be given the key? What key? Gahh Sora that was no help what so ever...Wait who's Leon and how does Sora know him?" A giant sword fell right beside Riku. The boy fell back in surprise. "What the fuck?"

A man with brown hair looked down at him." I'm Leon. You must be Riku." Riku blinked and nodded.

0 When it's late a night

I dream that I can hold you tight

Another day another fight

No more tears no alabies

The torment never ends0

Leon looked at Riku before turning away. "Well you coming or are you just going to sit there. You know Sora's not going to wait for you too get off your lazy ass to start his plans." Riku growled but stood anyway. Somewhere in his heart he knew that the man was right, Sora wasn't going to wait for him to get up. Riku had to hurry up or risk everything falling apart before his eyes and he really wasn't for that. He stood and followed the man down the alleyway towards a set of large doors. Leon looked over his shoulder at Riku who was lost within his own thoughts.

Riku let the memories of the heartless Sora that he had witness. At first the hope that he could save Sora was drowned in a wave of despair that he felt when the man had looked at him with that smirk, but he remembered back to the cave right before he had passed out. He remembered seeing dull blue eyes looking back at him begging to be able to love him again. It had only been for a moment but in Riku's heart that was a good reason to try and face this new Sora. Riku bit his lip and followed the man. Leon opened the huge doors and slipped through with ease followed shortly by Riku.

This part of the town was bright with lights and a big empty center. Leon turned towards a corner which had stairs that led up to an old looking shack. Light fell from the dusty window and shodows seemed to dance before the light indicating that there were people inside. Leon led the way and pushed the door open without knocking. An old man with dusty looking blonde hair shot up from his seat. "Damn it all Leon I thought you were a damn heartless!" Leon rolled his eyes at the man.

"Cool it Cid before you give yourself a heartattack old man." Another blonde walked towards the door and smiled at Leon. "You could learn to knock though love." Leon's cheeks grew a light pink at the blonde's openess. Leon cleared his throat and made an eye motion to bring the blond's eyes to lay on Riku. "That's him?" Leon nodded and the blond held out a hand. "Hi there, I'm Cloud. Over there's Cid. In the corner over there is Yuffie and Areith." Riku looked towards the corner where two girl's sat, the shorter one had black hair and reminded Riku slightly of Kairi. He heart jerked at the thought of the girl. She did make his life hell obviously more then once but that was a horriable way to die.

Riku shook his head and looked at the taller girl who held the smaller one around the waist. She had a kind face and long brown hair that was tied back into a long french braid. The two girls looked up and smiled the smaller one screaming out about her being a ninja. Riku had to stiffle his laughter when a throwing star went right by his head into the wall. Damn I miss could be heard from the short girl. Riku looked at the throwing start and pulled it from the wall. "Well give it back!" The girl yelled out. Riku looked at the star and threw it back at her. the star cut of a strand of her hair and grazed her cheek slightly.

The girl looked back at Riku with wide eyes. The room was silent until Yufiie broke out into a smile. "I like him he's good." The room let out a breath that they had been holding. Riku merely shrugged and looked back over his shoulder into the shadows that seemed to follow his ever move.

0 Hold your breath

Call my name

It'll never be the same

I won't remember you

If you don't think of me0

The gummi ship landed on the distant planet known as Hollow Bastion. It seemed empty if you don't pay attention to the heartless roaming about. "Looks like all of you got started before I even awoken." Ansem nodded as the two walked up towards the castle Kairi's heart in hand. Sora kept his eyes off of the piece of tissue and continued his pace.

"We figured that we should get to work so that we'd have the upper hand this time. We've already captured two of the other princess of heart. They were easy enough to capture but some of the others won't be if you remember correctly. Sora nodded and made his way into the castle. He handed Ansem the heart and walked away.

"I'm going to go to sleep take care of that." Ansem made a false bow before wispearing to noone that one day he would be in charge. Sora walked into a room that noone else had known about. There's was a bed in the corner with a window beside it. For some reason Sora felt like sleeping beauty trapped in her tower waiting for her prince to come and wake her up. Sora let out a bitter laugh at the thought. "If he was smart he'd stay away." Even as he spoke the words Sora felt a small tug of lonliness at his heart. "Riku."

0Stand aside and let me burn

Feel the flames take my flesh

Another lesson that I'll learn

Lay me to rest

So youcan't see my pain.0

Riku closed his eyes as a faint voice spoke his name. He placed a hand over his heart. "Your so far away from me Sora, but your still so close." He let the pain he had been feeling wash over him again as a sob tore through his tired body. He choked on a sob as he thought about how life had been only a week ago.That world seemed so far away now. The laughter was gone replaced with the tears that have fallen and the pain of haveing your heart torn apart for your own safty. Riku's world was gone replaced by a world covered in eternal darkness with a light at the end grow very dim with every passing breath. The light was fading fast and Riku felt the need to just let it take him.

"There's always next time afterall." He remembered the notes and the dreams he had had. '_Remember who you were.'_ Riku let out a snort. "Who I was? I'm not sure who I am anymore. I feel like a tire that's gone one to many miles. Is this life really worth that much?" Sora's smileing face flashed through his mind. Those deep endless pools of blue filled Riku's thoughts as a memories of his beloved pulled him into an undercurrent of dreams of the future. A future that he wanted with Sora. Riku opened his eyes and looked at the night sky. "Your out there somewhere Sora, I'll find you. Someday soon. We'll be together again...I can feel it in my heart. I love you Sora."

0 Hold your breath

Call my name

It'll never be the same

I won't remember you

If you don't think of me0

Sorry it's short but i have to go do last mintue checks. Till next time loves. Reviewer's get a cookie. Flames will be used to light the kerosine that's drips from the building that you stand in.


	14. Don't Remind Me

Well as we all know if I owned Kingdom Hearts do you really think Sora would be striaght.

ANNOUNCEMENT: TO ALL MY LOYAL FANS I HAVE MADE YOU ALL SOMETHING SPECIAL. GO TO YOUTUBE. COM AND LOOK UP Looktothesky THEN FIND THE VIDEO THE KILL A RIKU/SORA TRIBUTE. I DEDICATED IT TO ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO HAVE BEEN THERE AND READING SINCE THE BEGINNING AND EVEN THOSE WHO I SORT OF PICKED UP ALONG THE WAY. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE VIDEO AND THE CHAPTER.

I'd also like to add that no KH didn't happen, but I'll play with the basic concept and bend it to my will.

I take no claim over anything but the song.

Sorry guys no song this time but instead you guiys got a video.

My thoughts 8...8 Lyrics 0...0

Riku's thoughts /.../

Sora's thoughts ;...;

Chapter 14:Don't Remind Me

_The girl looked at him a smirk on her face as she spoke to him. "What do you want?" She laughed and walked close to him before pushing him back into the wall. She got close to his ear and wispeared," I want Siran and your in the way." Rinzu opened his mouth to scream for help but the girl covered his mouth with hers. She spit some of the poison into his mouth and forced him to swollow before Siran pulled her off of him. Siran told Rinzu to stay put before running after Kila. He sat there in the garden watching as the rose petals fell from the dying bush. He reached out to touch it but the rose fell apart. Rinzu pulled his hand back as Siran came out of the place. He looked like he was about to cry. _

_The scene changed and before Riku stood not one but two Kairis. One glared at him while the other told him to run. But Riku couldn't move a gun was flashed and everything went black. Riku opened his eyes again but no one was around. The castle like place was empty but he heard voices on the roof. Riku tried to run but he couldn't move. The screams grew louder. Riku wished he could see who was yelling. He opened his eyes again and before him stood a man he had never seen before yelling at what look to be Sora. Riku look to the side and saw one of the Kairi twins from eariler dead. She looked older and so did Sora. The man looked at where Riku was his eyes widening. _

_He said something and Sora turned around. " Your dead." Riku's eyes widened as he realized this was a dream. This was his past, but why was he dead? Then he remembered one of the Kairi's had shot him. Riku reached out for Sora that Sora changed into another then another before it was the Sora that Riku had seen in his first dream. Then everything vanished. _

Riku opened his eyes. It was still dark outside but a look at a clocked showed 3:35 P.M. "What the hell?"

"It's always night here." Riku jumped and fell out of the small bed he was in.

"Shit Yuffie. Don't scare me like that." Yuffie smirked.

"Told ya I was a ninja." Riku rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Okay ninja girl. I'm lost on a few things here. Do you know anything about what's going on?" Yuffie smiled.

"Of course even though we come from seperate worlds we're also apart of the game that Kila started. You see Ansem is apart of our world. I'm sure you heard his name when Sora went dark?" Riku nodded remembering the name. "Well way back when in never never land Ansem and the heartless Sora came up with a plan to launch all the worlds into eternal darkness. Now Sora only did this because you were dead by that time. He was in love with you with all his heart but she always managed to kill you. So him and Ansem would try to open the door but Kairi as you know her would always be there and get herself killed by Ansem and Sora. They'd have an arguement and then they'd both end up dead.

"It's hard to explain. I mean we have guesses but no one knows what happened to them. All we know is when we'd find Sora's body he'd have a smile on his face a blue eyes staring out into empty space. Ansem would just be a bloody mess. Then once we all died our souls would join together your's being the oldest so once we get back together we'd start life again. Each time history repeated itself and you'd be dead then life as we know it would fall into itself, but something happened some where between our last life and this one because you were born before Kairi and Sora and it's usually the other way around. I'm not sure but our last like is kinda foggy..."

"There were two Kairis. " Yuffie looked up. "Kairi had a twin who wasn't evil. One told me to run while the other had a gun pointed at me. She shot me. I died. She killed me. The next thing I knew I was in some type of castle and there's argueing. I wanted to see who it was and when I opened my eyes there was Sora and some man with white hair that I didn't know. In the corner would be Kairi. The man said something and Sora looked at me and said that I was dead. Then I don't really remember anything after." Yuffie blinked.

"How do you know all that?"

"Because that's what I dreamed. I was looking at Sora and then it changed to a different Sora then another and another before it was Siran.It was as if I was watching a scene that had been remade exactly the same way with the actors looking slightly different each time" Yuffie continued to look at him.

"Riku do you know what this means?" Riku shook his head. "Your the one that stopped Sora! You prevented him from opening the door which means...oh. We have to hurry! The other worlds are being consumed as we speak. The princesses of heart are vanishing. Sora and Ansem are already getting ready to open the door. Oh shit I have to tell the others. Stay here I'll be right back!"

Riku nodded and turned back towards the window. Everything seemed normal until the edges of the window started to turn black. Riku's eyes widen and he jumped back off the bed just as the glass was broken in. Little black creatures swarmed the room all their yellow eyes focused on Riku. "Oh shit." The creatures all ran over to Riku who ducked his head and waited for the worst. He needed a weapin anything. Something to protect him so that he could save Sora. Riku reached out his hand and wrapped it around a cool piece of metal. He looked up and saw the key he was holding. "What the.."

"Fuck!" Riku looked up to see Leon and the others staring at him and the dark little creatures. "Riku get the fuck out of there now!" Rikui jumped up as the little creatures grabbed his legs.

"Let me go! " The creatures started to turned into black puddles that dragged Riku down with them. "I said let me go!" He swung the sword at the little puddles as their grip loosened. He made and attempt to escape but tripped in the process.The little black creatures pulled him down and before he fell into the darkness Riku saw Leon and the others fighting off the creatures trying to get to him. It made him want to smile. Then everything was black.

I know I know bad me for it being short again and no song either but I hope you guys like it. Till next time loves. Reviewer's get a cookie. Flames will be used to light the kerosine that's drips from the building that you stand in.


End file.
